Second Chance
by SamanthaReese
Summary: Twenty five years after almost losing his life, Henry LaMontagne tells his son the story of how a certain person gave him a second chance at life.
1. Cemetery

**A/N: Okay, so this is my 25th fic and I really wanted to do something big with it. The fic is essentially centered around organ donations, which is something my family and I went through back in 2005, when my sister died from injuries sustained in a car crash. This fic is close to my heart, so even if you don't like it, try not to be too cruel with your reviews, please. Also, I'm not a doctor, so please forgive me if I have any information wrong in this fic. I did the best that I could to research for it. Also, I guess you could consider this an AU fic because Emily Prentiss and Alex Blake are still with the team, Ashley Seaver, Kate Callahan and Tara Lewis never existed (I don't have anything against the three of them. I just have nothing for them in this fic.), And Aaron Hotchner and Beth Clemmons are still a couple (Sorry to anyone who has a problem with that). Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter one…**

 **Disclaimer: I only own JJ LaMontagne in this chapter. (And no, I'm not talking about Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne. The 'JJ LaMontagne' I'm referring to is the grandson of Will and Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne. He just so happens to have the same initials as his grandmother. You'll find out later in the story just exactly what his initials stand for.)**

* * *

 **"A true friend is forever a friend." ~George MacDonald**

* * *

Every year for the past twenty five years on October 7th and November 30th, Henry LaMontagne would go to the cemetery to visit the grave of a very dear friend of his. He never went without a bouquet of yellow and white roses and a card. Sometimes he'd go with family and friends, but usually he'd just go alone. But today for the first time, he brought along his seven year old son, JJ.

The grave surrounding the large marbled tombstone was beautifully decorated with flowers, toys and small statues. When Henry was in high school, he had carved a small wooden box for cards or letters to go into so they wouldn't get ruined whenever it rained or snowed. The box sat at the front of the tombstone. He made sure to make a lock for it, so no prying eyes or hands could get into it. And only those who were close to this friend of Henry's, were given a spare key for it.

There was a cement bench across from the grave and JJ climbed up onto it. Henry and his parents had paid to have this bench put there, just a few months after his friend had died. There was an inscription on it that read, _"It's never easy when you lose someone you love, but take comfort in knowing that someday you'll see each other again. For death is not the end. It is merely just the next chapter in life."_

"Daddy, why did you bring me here?" JJ asked.

JJ LaMontagne was the spitting image of his father. Fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. His looks may have came from his father, but his personality was equally shared by both his parents. He was kind, outgoing, intelligent, and adventurous. But he could sometimes also be timid, a trait that was mostly shared by Henry.

With the roses and card still in his hand, Henry sat down on the bench. "JJ. Do you remember what this place is?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's a cemetery. The place where all the people who died are resting," JJ said as he climbed up next to his father. This was actually the first time JJ had ever been to a cemetery. He'd seen it, whenever his parents would drive by it on the way to the grocery store or wherever they were going. And one day when he was three years old, he asked his parents what it was and they answered with _"A cemetery, the place where all the people who died are resting."_ And he was taught to be very respectful of it. But he had never stepped foot into it, until now. "But why did you bring me here?" He asked again.

Henry pointed at the tombstone. "The boy who is resting here, saved my life when I was your age. He was my best friend."

JJ hopped down from the bench and walked up to the tombstone, gingerly touching it with his fingertips. "He has the same first name as me," He said. "Am I named after him?" He turned to look at his father.

"Yes you are," Henry proudly said.

"Did he die because he saved your life?"

Henry's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Before his son could notice, he quickly wiped them away. He wasn't one to allow others to see him cry. "Yes he did."

"Why did he have to die when he saved your life?"

"Because sometimes in order to survive, someone has to die for you. It isn't fair, but it's just the way it is."

"Do you miss him?"

"All the time. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of him."

JJ was now sitting next to his father on the bench. "Tell me about how he saved your life, please."

"You sure you wanna hear about that," Henry asked. "It's kind of a long story."

"That's okay," JJ said. "I like long stories."

It was true. JJ loved stories, whether they were real or not. He would sit for hours on end, just listening to stories. And sometimes he'd come up with stories of his own to tell. Some might say that he'd be a writer when he grew up.

Henry smiled at his son. "Okay buddy. I'll tell you."

* * *

 **End of chapter one. Any guesses on who it is in the grave? What did you all think about this first chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Were you neutral about it? Please let me know with some reviews, but just don't be too cruel if you hated it. Thank you for reading this first chapter. I hope you'll stay for the next chapter. I'll try to have it posted as soon as possible.**


	2. 25 Years Earlier

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad you all liked that first chapter! I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much!**

 **Disclaimer: No character in this chapter belongs to me.**

* * *

Will LaMontagne and his wife Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne or better known as JJ, watched with worried expressions as their seven year old son Henry picked at his dinner. Henry was never a picky eater. He'd eat anything, but for some reason for the past few days, he had been losing his appetite.

"Henry, sweetheart, is everything alright," JJ asked, cradling her and Will's two month old son Michael in her arms. "You haven't touched your chicken alfredo. I thought that was one of your favorite foods." She had been working a case in Manhattan, New York for the past four days and this was the first time she'd been home to witness her son's recent behavior.

"Yeah, I'm just not very hungry," Henry said, yawning. "And I very tired too. Can I go to bed now please?" He could barely keep his eyes open. This was another thing that deeply concerned Will and JJ. It was only 7:00 and Henry didn't usually go to bed until 9:30. He had been sleeping a lot lately, sometimes more than the eight hours he usually slept. These past few days, Will had been having to force him to wake up. What was once a fair skinned, healthy looking energetic child, was now a pale, and tired one.

"Sure buddy. Go brush your teeth and get in your pajamas. We'll be up in a minute to say goodnight." Will said. He and JJ watched as Henry got up and slowly walked away from the table. When he was out of the room, JJ and Will couldn't help but share a look of concern with each other.

"How long has he been like that?" asked JJ.

"About three days now. At first I thought it was because he was missing you, but you're home now and he's still the same." Will stood up and started clearing his and Henry's plates off the table. JJ soon followed and helped him. "I'm starting to get worried about him."

"Me too," said JJ. "It's not like Henry to be like that. Should we take him to see a doctor about it?"

"If he's not any better by tomorrow, then I'd say yeah. But for now, let's just wait and see how he does. It could be nothing at all." Said Will.

The following day had arrived and Henry was looking a little better than the day before. He was still a little pale, but was a bit more energetic. Plus he was able to wake up early without being forced to by his parents. He ate a small amount of breakfast, one waffle, a banana and a glass of chocolate milk.

"You feeling better now?" asked Will.

"A little bit." Said Henry. "Is Jack still gonna come over and play today?" Henry and Jack had been good friends with each other for a couple of years now. They shared an interest in superheroes and comic books. Even though there was about a three year age difference between the two of them, they didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yes he is," said Will. "Aaron said he'll bring him over here around noon, but if you're still not feeling okay, I can call him and tell him not to bring Jack."

"No, I'm okay," said Henry. "Jack's gonna bring his new comic book over and let me read it."

It was ten minutes before noon when Aaron Hotchner and his nine and a half year old son Jack arrived at the LaMontagne residence. They had just missed JJ, who had gone to the grocery store with Michael in tow to pick up a few things. They were greeted by Will who stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey Jack," said Will. "Henry's in his room. You can go on up there if you want."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Will." Jack proceeded to go up the stairs, but was stopped by his father's voice.

"Jack."

"What?" asked Jack.

"Be good for Will and JJ," said Aaron. "I'll be here around 4:00 to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay daddy," said Jack. "Can I go see Henry now?"

Aaron smiled and said, "Yeah. You can go see him now." He watched as his son ran up the stairs with the comic book in his hands. "He told me Henry would be wanting to read that comic book when he got it." Aaron had turned his attention to Will.

"He's right about that. Just this morning, Henry was telling me that he couldn't wait to read Jack's new comic book." Said Will. He was pouring himself a glass of water and offered some to Aaron, who had politely declined.

Henry was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, playing with some of his super hero action figures when he heard a knock at the door. Trying to get up, he got a little dizzy and fell. Not wanting to take another chance, he simply just stayed put. "Come in," He called out. He smiled when he saw that it was Jack. "Hi Jack! Did you bring the comic book?"

"Hi Hen… Whoa!" Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how pale Henry was looking. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." There was obvious concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Henry was struggling to breath now, but he tried not to let Jack notice. "Can I read your comic book now, please? I'll let you play with my toys while I read it."

Jack sat down next to Henry and handed the comic book over to him, telling him that it was a really great book and he'd probably enjoy reading it as much as he did. Henry took his word for it and flipped open to the first page, while Jack occupied himself with a few of Henry's toys. About ten minutes later, they heard a vehicle pulling into the driveway. "I think my mommy and little brother are back from the grocery store now," said Henry as he stood up and tried to walk over to his window to look out it, but ended up passing out instead. Jack hurried over to his friend and shook him.

"Henry? Are you okay? Henry?" Jack shook him a little more this time, but got no reaction from the seven year old. "HELP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HENRY!" He called out.

JJ had just walked in the front door with Michael and a bag of groceries in her arms when she heard the screaming. Will was already racing up the stairs to see what was going on. Holding onto Michael, JJ sat the bag of groceries down and followed behind her husband.

Before she could even go into Henry's room, she was nearly knocked over by Will who was rushing out of the room, carrying their lifeless son in his arms. Jack was behind him and crying.

"Will, what's going on," She asked, her face turning pale at the sight. "What happened to him?!"

"I don't know. Jack said he fell and wouldn't wake up," said Will. "We need to get him to the hospital."

* * *

 **End of chapter two. Please let me know what you thought and leave me some reviews. You'll find out in the next chapter what's wrong with Henry. I'll have it posted as soon as possible.**


	3. The Results

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this sooner. Don't worry, I have no intentions of abandoning it. I'm just a really slow updater. Anyway, thanks for all the amazing and wonderful reviews. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much. Also I'd just like to point out that I am not a doctor. So if any information in this chapter isn't accurate, I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: The only character I own in this chapter, is the doctor.**

* * *

Aaron and his fiancée Beth Clemmons walked into the hospital waiting room and saw Jack sitting with JJ and Will. Michael was on the floor in his car seat, sleeping. The three of them looked distraught. JJ had called Aaron while she and Will were driving Henry to the hospital.

"Daddy," Jack rushed over to his father. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. "something's wrong with Henry!" He cried.

"It's going to be okay buddy," Aaron embraced his son in a hug. He along with Beth, turned their attention to JJ and Will, who were now standing. "What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"We don't know anything, yet," said Will. "JJ and I noticed he wasn't looking too good lately. He has been sleeping a lot and not eating very much. And he passed out and that's why we had to rush him here. No doctor has came out and talked to us about anything."

"Is there anything we can do for you," Beth asked.

"Could you please take Michael with you," asked JJ. "I don't know how long we're going to be here."

"Of course we'll take him," said Aaron. "Let us know what's going on, okay."

"Thanks, we really appreciate it," said Will. "And as soon as we find out anything, we'll let you know."

Aaron picked up Michael's car seat and said goodbye along with Beth and Jack to JJ and Will. JJ and Will watched as their friends exited the hospital with their youngest child. Not knowing what else to do, the two of them sat back down.

Finally after about an hour, a doctor entered into the waiting room. JJ and Will stood when they saw him.

"What's wrong with our son," asked Will.

"Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne," The doctor began. "After running several tests on your son, we have come to the conclusion that he has Dilated Cardiomyopathy."

JJ and Will shared a look of confusion with each other. They had never heard of Dilated Cardiomyopathy before.

"Dilated Cardiomyopathy," asked JJ. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that the muscle of your son's heart has become enlarged and stretched. This has caused his heart to become weak and to not pump blood properly," The doctor explained.

"How did that happen," asked JJ.

"There are many things that cause Dilated Cardiomyopathy, but in your son's case, we don't know exactly what caused it," The doctor said. "Sometimes, there is no specific cause."

"You can fix it, right," asked Will. Both he and JJ had hopeful expressions on their faces.

"The only way this can be fixed is by a heart transplant," the doctor said. "Your son needs a new heart. If he doesn't get one, he'll die."

JJ nearly fell back into her husband. Both of them were visibly shaken at what the doctor had just told them. Neither of them were ready to lose their son. After a long moment of silence, the two of them were able to control themselves.

"How soon can he get a new heart," asked JJ. "I mean it shouldn't take long, right?"

"It depends on who's a match for him. There are over 4,000 Americans on the waiting list for a heart transplant. Some them have been waiting for years," The doctor explained. Henry could be waiting for days, months, weeks or even years. We just never know exactly when a heart will be available for someone on the list."

"What are we supposed to do until then," Will was started to get angry at the doctor.

"All I can tell you is to take your son home and wait."

"Wait for what? Wait for our son to just die," JJ's anger was starting to match her husband. And her eyes were filling up with tears. "How can you just expect us to do that?"

"I don't expect you two to wait for him to die. There is no guarantee that he's going to die," The doctor said. "All I'm asking is that you be patient and have hope that your son will receive a heart transplant. I'm not promising anything, just don't give up on hope yet. If and when a heart is available for you son, I'll call you. Right now, just take your son home and spend as much time as you can with him. I'm very sorry that you're going through this. Things like this are never easy."

"Does… does he know what's wrong him," JJ asked of her son.

"I'll let you two decide on whether he should know or not." The doctor said.

"Do you have children," asked Will.

"Yes, I have a three year old daughter."

"If she was going through the same thing as our son, would you tell her?"

The doctor sighed, "I believe she would have the right to know, but I can't make that decision for you. That's up to you and your wife on whether your son deserves to know what's going on with him or not."

Henry was sitting in a room with a young nurse, when JJ and Will walked in. As fast as he was able to, he ran over to them both, hugging each of them. He noticed they were both upset.

"What's wrong," He asked. "Why do you both look sad?"

JJ and Will looked at each and then back at their son. They were contemplating as to whether he deserved to know or not. Finally after a long moment, they decided that it was his right to know. After all, this whole thing was about him and it wouldn't be fair to keep him in the dark.

Henry listened as his parents explained to him what was going on with him. If he was scared, he sure wasn't showing any fear. "So I have to get a new heart," He asked when his parents had finished explaining his condition to him. "When can I get one?"

"Yes, you have to get a new heart and we don't know when you can get one," said JJ. "The doctor said you could either get one soon or you may have to wait a while for one."

"I hope I can get a new one soon," Said Henry. He then noticed that two people were missing. "Where's Jack and Michael," He asked.

"They're with Aaron and Beth," said Will. "We should probably get going and pick up Michael," He said to JJ, who agreed with him. "Come on buddy," Will lifted his oldest son in his arms. "Let's go pick up your brother."

* * *

 **End of chapter three. Once again, I'm sorry if any information in this chapter was incorrect. I did the best that I could to research for it. As I had said earlier, I'm not a doctor, so please don't be too upset if something isn't 100% correct. Please let me know what you all thought. I'd love to see some reviews. I'll have chapter four posted as soon as possible.**


	4. It's Going To Be Okay

**A/N: I just want to thank all those who read and reviewed for chapter three. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters in this chapter.**

* * *

When they arrived at Aaron's and Beth's house, they were surprised to see the vehicles of David Rossi's, Derek Morgan's, Penelope Garcia, Alex Blake, Spencer Reid, and Emily Prentiss. Will and JJ both assumed either Aaron or Beth had called everyone over. And they were actually grateful for this. That way, they could tell everyone at once of Henry's condition.

"Why are there so many cars here at Uncle Aaron's and Aunt Beth's," Henry leaned forward in his booster seat.

"I think they may be here for you, buddy," said Will as he looked at his son through the review mirror.

"For me," asked Henry. There was some confusion in his voice. "Why?"

"I think they would like to know why you had to go the hospital today," JJ explained.

When the three of them got to the front door step, Will rung the doorbell and waited along with his wife and son. They were soon greeted by Aaron. "I hope you don't mind that I called everyone over," He said as he stepped aside to allow them into his home. "I thought you'd want to tell us all at once if anything was wrong."

"It's alright Aaron," said Will as he lightly patted his friend's shoulder. "This makes it a lot easier on JJ and I."

David, Derek, Emily, Beth, Jack, Penelope, Spencer and Alex were all sitting in the living room. Beth was holding onto Michael, who was now awake and alert. They all stood with worried expressions when Aaron entered the room along with JJ, Will and Henry. They were all scared of what JJ and Will was about to tell them.

Will stood quietly as JJ cleared her throat and began telling everyone exactly what the doctor had told them about an hour ago. When she had finished talking, everyone was shocked and speechless. Penelope couldn't help, but break down in tears. After all, it was her godson who was gravely ill.

"Please don't cry, Aunt Penelope," Henry begged as he was now at her side and wrapped his small arms around her waist. "It's going to be okay. I'll get a new heart. Right," He turned to his parents.

JJ and Will couldn't help but share a look with each other and everyone else in the room. Although they were all grateful for Henry's optimism, they knew there was a chance that he may not receive a new heart, but they chose to keep quiet about it. Even Spencer, who was usually rambling off some facts.

"That's right buddy," Will smiled at his son. "I'm sure you'll have a new heart in no time." He said as everyone else agreed with him.

Penelope quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that I'm scared," She admitted.

"It's okay Penelope," said JJ. "We're all a little scared, but everything's going to be fine," She was more trying to reassure herself than Penelope.

Later that evening, after everyone had all left, Beth was sitting on the blue sofa, hugging a pillow, lost in her thoughts. "You alright," Aaron asked, interrupting his fiancée's thoughts as he sat down next to her.

"Hmm… Oh, yeah, I'm alright," Beth sat the pillow over her lap and mindlessly traced her finger over the flower design on it. "I just feel sorry for the LaMontagne's right now. I can't imagine what they must be going through."

Aaron placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know what I would do if Jack was in Henry's position instead," he said. "No one should have to go through something like this. It just isn't fair."

"I just hope Henry can get a new heart soon," said Beth.

"So do I, but the sad thing about it is that in order for him to get a new one, someone else has to die," said Aaron. "If he does get a transplant, there's going to be a family grieving the loss on a loved one. It's like a win-lose situation."

"I just wish there was some way the doctors could fix Henry's heart without having to give him a new one," said Beth. "I'm going to go check on Jack," she said, changing the subject as she stood.

Jack had been sitting at his desk in his bedroom, since he finished dinner nearly an hour ago. He was still in a state of shock from the news he had received about Henry earlier in the day. On the desk in front of him was a sheet of paper and in his hands was a pencil. He was about to write something when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open," He called out. "Oh, hi Beth," He said when she walked in.

"You doing okay," She asked stepping closer to him.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I just think it's sad about Henry. It's not fair that he's sick."

"It's not fair for anyone to be sick," said Beth. "What are you writing," she asked as she smiled at him.

"I don't want to say," said Jack. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that if I tell you or anyone, then it might not come true." He folded the paper in half and placed it inside one of his books.

"That's alright Jack. I understand," said Beth. "You want to go get some ice cream? I think that new ice cream shop is still open."

"Sure. I'll be downstairs in a minute. I just want to finish the rest of what I was writing," said Jack. He pulled the folded sheet of paper from his book.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you," said Beth. "I'll see if your father would like to join us too." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Jack sat there at his desk for a moment, lost in thought. Finally he wrote down what he wanted and folded the paper back in half, placing it back inside of the book. He silently hoped that whatever he had written, would come true as soon as possible.

* * *

 **End of chapter four. Please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what you all thought. I'll have chapter five up as soon as possible.**


	5. Wait

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the name of Spencer's cousin. All other characters in this chapter do not belong to me.**

* * *

After they had all gotten the news about Henry, David, Derek, Penelope, Emily, Alex and Spencer all decided to go out to a restaurant to discuss the recent events. They figured JJ and Will would rather be with Henry rather than with them. And Aaron probably wanted to spend time with Beth and Jack. Jack and Henry had to go to school the next day, that is if Henry was well enough for school. And it was already getting late, so the six of them thought it would be wise to not invite the LaMontagne's or Aaron, Beth and Jack along.

"I feel so useless right now. I just wish we could do something for them," Alex said of the LaMontagne family.

"About the only thing we can do right now is wait for Henry to get his new heart. If he does get one," said David. There was some doubt in his voice. No one else didn't want to admit it, but they silently agreed with him. There was always the possibility that Henry would not survive long enough to get a transplant.

"I just hope he does get one," said Derek. "but the only sad thing about getting a new heart is that it's coming from someone who died." He stabbed at his plate of pasta with his fork. "It's like a win-lose situation."

"If Henry does get one," Penelope began. She was fighting back the tears. "I can't imagine how devastated the family of the donor will be." Penelope hated the thought of someone dying. She always wished people could live on forever, but she knew it wasn't possible.

"It's going to be okay baby girl," said Derek. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"When my cousin April died back in 2005 from injuries sustained in a car crash," Spencer began. "She became an organ donor. Because of her, there are people out there in this world, who got a second chance at life. I have yet to meet any of these people, but I'd love to. Especially the one who received her heart."

Everyone was shocked at what Spencer had just told them. All these years that they had known him, not once did he ever mention having a family member who was an organ donor. But then again, Spencer was the type of person who preferred keeping things to himself. It was very seldom for him to open up to others.

"You never told us about that," said Emily. There was sympathetic look on her face.

"April and I were pretty close. It's just…" Spencer's voice trailed off. He was struggling to continue as he fought back the tears. "it's just so difficult to talk about her since she died." He wiped away the tears with the back of his sleeve.

"Reid, I am so sorry," said Emily. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I didn't realize."

"It's okay. Maybe I should talk about her more often," said Spencer. "because if I don't, then I'm afraid I might forget about her. And I don't want that to happen. She doesn't deserve to be forgotten."

"No one should ever be forgotten," said Penelope.

"It's impossible to forget those who were important to you," said David. "Even if you stop talking about them after they've died, you still think of them. Forgetting them just isn't an option." He took a sip of his ice tea afterwards.

"That's true," said Alex. "I don't talk about my son Ethan as much since he died, but I haven't forgotten about him. I believe that as long as you think of a lost loved one, they're always going to be with you. Not a day goes by that I don't ever think of Ethan." Her fingers suddenly clasped over the locket that was around her neck. "I keep his picture in this locket, that way I feel as though he's closer to me. It's hard living without him, but I somehow manage to."

"Oh Alex, I had completely forgot that you had lost a child once," said Penelope. "All this must bring back sad memories for you."

It was true. All this talk about JJ and Will possibly losing their son to an illness, was bringing back sad memories for Alex. Spencer had been the first one on the team who she told about her son. About a week later, she had told everyone else.

"It does," admitted Alex. "but I've learned to accept it. I just hope JJ and Will won't have to bury their child like I did." She took a sip of her water.

For the rest of the evening, the six of them sat there at the table, quietly talking amongst themselves and eating their dinner.

* * *

 **End of chapter five. I just like to say that the character April in this chapter is named after my sister, who passed away in 2005. My sister April was unable to donate her heart though because there was too much damaged done to it. My family and I have yet to meet any of the people who received her organs, but we hope that we will, someday. And ironically her birthday is the same exact month, day and year as Matthew Gray Gubler. March 9, 1980. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I'd love to know what you all thought. Please leave me some reviews. I hope you'll all stay for chapter six. I'll have it posted as soon as I can.**


	6. Premonition

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed for chapter five. I really appreciate all the kind reviews. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much. Also I forgot to mention, but whatever Jack had written on that piece of paper in chapter four, you'll learn later in the story just exactly what it was that he had written.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and Henry was still on the transplant waiting list. It always killed JJ and Will when they learned that no match had yet been found for their son. But they still held onto hope that he would get a new heart. Today, along with the rest of the team, they would be going to David's house to celebrate Halloween. Costumes were optional, but the children had all decided that they wanted to dress up. Well, JJ and Will had decided for Michael since after all he is a baby and was unable to express an opinion. Michael would be going as a lion, Henry as a pirate, Kai as a dragon, and Jack as a wizard.

"Henry, are you sure you want to go to David's Halloween party," asked JJ. She noticed that Henry was still looking a little pale and tired. "Your daddy and I can always buy a bag of Halloween candy for you. We don't have to go to the party."

"No... I want to go to the… party," said Henry. He was running out of breath as he struggled with his words. "Jack… and Kai's gonna… be there, and… the last time I saw Kai was the… fourth of July. I'd really… like to see him again. Please mommy, please don't make me miss the party just because I look sick," He begged. He had been looking forward to going to David's annual Halloween party since nearly a month ago. For as long as Henry could remember, David was always throwing a Halloween party at his house. "and besides, it's Michael's first Halloween. Don't you want it to be memorable for him?"

"Henry, I don't think Michael's gonna remember this Halloween," JJ chuckled. "but if you really insist on going, then I can't argue with you. We'll go to the party, but if you're not feeling well, just tell us and we'll leave, okay?" She waited for an answer.

"Okay mommy."

It was nearly 4:30 when the LaMontagne family arrived at David's place. Everyone they knew were there and having an absolute good time. Spencer and Emily took Jack, Henry and Kai outside to the backyard to carve pumpkins, while everyone else stayed inside and chatted amongst each other.

"The kids seem like they're having fun with those pumpkins," said Penelope. She smiled as she took a peek out the two French doors.

"I always hating putting my hand inside of a pumpkin. It just felt so weird and gross," said David. He walked over to the refreshments table and poured himself a drink. "but I see Kai did not inherit that trait from me. He seems to love it. I'm not sure if Joy is fond of this whole pumpkin thing or not."

Joy and her husband were not present at her father's annual Halloween party. Instead, they were in the Bahamas at a friend's wedding. Kai however, did not want to miss out on all the fun at a Halloween party. David was beyond thrilled to be able to spend a few days with his only grandchild.

"I loved it. Well actually I still love it," Alex admitted. "When I was a little girl, every year for Halloween my family and I would have this contest where we'd throw pumpkins brain at each other and whoever was covered in the most pumpkin brains, would win a prize," She smiled at the memory. "I always loved doing that."

Derek shuddered at the very thought.

"I don't mind having a little bit of pumpkin brains on me, but being covered in it, now that's just nasty."

"I cannot wait until our baby is old enough to carve pumpkins," said Savannah. She smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach. She was three months pregnant with her and Derek's first child.

"What are you hoping for," Beth asked with a smile. "boy or girl?"

"I don't care. As long as it's healthy… Oh my god, I am so sorry" Realizing what she had just said, Savannah had forgotten what JJ and Will were going through with Henry right now. "This must be hard for you two to listen to me talk about wanting a healthy child, when your son is fighting for his life." She said to JJ and Will.

"Savannah," JJ began. "it's okay."

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with wanting a healthy baby," said Will. "You didn't offend us."

Spencer was in the process of helping Kai with his pumpkin when he suddenly felt a sharp pain through his head. It was so sharp that it felt like his head had been split open.

"Ouch," he hissed as he grabbed the sides of his head. This caused great concern for both Emily and the children as they stopped what they were doing and looked at Spencer.

"Are you okay, Uncle Spencer," asked Jack.

Not wanting to alarm anyone, Spencer decided to play it cool.

"Um… yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing at all," He noticed Emily had a worried expression on her face. "I promise I'm okay," He reassured everyone, but Emily wasn't convinced. She knew there was something wrong and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Reid," she whispered. "is it the headaches? Are they back again?"

Reluctant to answer, Spencer whispered back to her.

"Yeah and they're getting worst."

"When did they come back?"

"About a week ago."

"Have you seen a doctor about it?"

"No. I want to wait and see if they'll go away on their own."

"Please go see a doctor," she pleaded with him. "This could be serious. Please promise me you'll see one soon."

"If the headaches haven't gone away in a month, then I'll go see one," said Spencer. "I want to see if they'll go away on their own before I have to seek out medical attention."

Emily didn't like that idea. As a friend, she was deeply concerned for Spencer's health. She didn't like the fact that he was putting off something that could be so life threatening. She wanted to protest to him more, but instead she just sighed and went back to helping the children with their pumpkins.

About an hour later, while everyone else stayed at David's house, JJ, Will, Beth, Aaron, and Spencer decided to take the kids out to trick or treating. Savannah had offered to watch Michael while they were out, which JJ and Will greatly accepted her offer. Spencer's head was still bothering him, but he managed to keep it a secret from everyone else. He wasn't about to ruin this night for the children, all because of a headache.

As the adults watched the children make their way up to a house for candy, they noticed a trick or treater coming back from that same house. He wasn't that much older than Jack or Henry. He was wearing regular clothes, jeans and an orange t-shirt and he was covered in fake blood. He smiled as he walked by them. Although they knew this was perfectly natural for Halloween, something about the little boy's appearance caused them to shudder in fear as cold chills ran up each of their spines. It was like a premonition of some sort. They quickly composed themselves as Jack, Henry and Kai came back with their trick or treat bags.

"You boys ready for the next street," asked Aaron.

"Yeah," the children said in unison.

As the group marched down the next street, the adults stayed quiet. They were still feeling uneasy about what they had just saw a few moments earlier. They all secretly hoped they didn't see that child or any other child who was dressed as a dead kid again that night.

* * *

 **End of chapter six. Thanks for reading it. I'd love to know what you all thought. I'll try to have chapter seven posted as soon I can.**


	7. Two Bright Lights

**A/N: Thanks to all those of you who read and reviewed for chapter six. I really appreciate it! I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

It was the last day of November and when Jack woke up that morning, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thinking it was probably nothing, he got out of bed and stood in front of his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Finally after a few moments, he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a green tee shirt with a blue sweater that had several of his favorite superheroes on it and a pair of black and green high top shoes.

After getting dressed, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it read, 8:15 am. He went downstairs to the kitchen where he was met by Aaron and Beth. The two of them were cooking breakfast. They both greeted Jack with a smile and a "Good morning."

"Good morning," Jack replied back with a smile. "What's for breakfast?" He took a seat in one of the chairs at the small table.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs," Beth sat a plate down in front of Jack. "Now what would you like to drink?" She walked towards the fridge, waiting for an answer from Jack.

"Can I please have some strawberry milk," Jack politely asked. He thanked Beth when she handed him a glass of his preferred beverage.

Aaron and Beth each fixed themselves a plate, poured themselves each a cup of coffee and sat down with Jack. The three of them talked as they enjoyed their meals.

"So Jack, what do you think of going Christmas tree shopping with us today," asked Aaron. He took a bite of his scrambled eggs as he waited for his son to answer.

Jack's eyes lit up with excitement. "I think it's a great idea, but…" His voice suddenly became concern. "isn't it too early for Christmas tree shopping. I mean it's only the last day of November."

"And tomorrow is the first day of December. So, no it isn't too early," said Aaron. "And besides, it's best to get one early before all the good ones are gone."  
"I guess you're right, daddy," Jack admitted.

"I'm always right," Aaron smirked, getting a laugh from both his fiancée and son.

"But I think we all know Jack is the smartest one at this table," Beth playfully teased Aaron.

Jack loved watching his father and soon to be step mom tease each other. It always made him feel like they were more of a family than ever. Sure, he missed his biological mom Haley and wished she were still alive, but he always had room in his heart for Beth. He was sure Haley would be alright with Beth stepping up as a second mother for him. He counted down the days to when Aaron and Beth would get married. It was eighty seven days to be exact.

Later that day when they had all came home from the Christmas tree lot with the perfect tree, one that was about a foot taller than Aaron, they sat it up in the corner of the living room. Aaron soon brought a box of Christmas ornaments down from the attic and together, the three of them went about decorating the tree. As a tradition, Jack was the one to place the star up at the top of the tree. It was something he always looked forward to.

After the tree was decorated, Beth offered to make Christmas cookies and mugs of hot chocolate, to which both Aaron and Jack happily accepted the offer.

"Can I go outside and play for a little while," asked Jack. Waiting for the hot chocolate and cookies was making him very restless. He had to do something to keep his mind off them. "until the cookies and hot chocolate get done, please?"

"It's getting late, Jack. It'll be dark soon," said Aaron. He always felt uncomfortable with Jack playing outside by himself when it was nearly dark.

Jack frowned.

"Please daddy," he begged. "I promise I'll be back inside before it gets dark. Please just let me play for fifteen minutes"

"I don't see any harm in it," said Beth. She smiled at Jack to show that she was on his side. "And besides, it seems so beautiful outside this evening."

Knowing he wouldn't win this argument, Aaron sighed in defeat. Beth had a point. There really was no harm in allowing Jack to play outside for just fifteen minutes. Aaron finally gave Jack the answer he wanted to hear.

"Okay, you can go outside, but for just fifteen minutes. Alright?"

"Thanks daddy," said Jack. He was now racing up the stairs. "I'm gonna go get my soccer ball from my bedroom first and then I'll go outside" He called back to his father and Beth.

There was a cool and crisp feeling to the atmosphere that evening. Jack happily kicked his soccer ball through all the colorful leaves that were scattered among the front yard. Soon it was starting to get dark and Jack figured he should be going back inside, but he decided to kick his soccer ball just a few minutes more. And then he accidentally kicked it out into the middle of the street.

Thinking he had time to go out a retrieve it before any vehicles drove by, Jack raced out into the street and picked up his soccer ball. He thought he had time to get out of the way, but when he looked up, the last thing he was were two bright lights coming towards him. There was no time for him to move.

Aaron was helping himself to a fourth cookie, when Beth playfully slapped his hand.

"You better make sure you leave some for Jack," she said as she smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "He doesn't like cookies anyway. He said he'd rather have carrots instead."

"That's a lie. Jack loves cookies," said Beth. She was putting icing on a batch of cookies that she had taken out of the oven a few moments earlier. She then looked at the clock. "Hasn't it been fifteen minutes already? Shouldn't Jack be back by now?" There was a concerned look on her face. "Maybe I should go check on him?" She was heading towards the front door.

"Okay and I'll make sure nothing happens to the cookies," Aaron jokingly called out.

"No more cookies for you! At least not until Jack has had some," Beth called back.

While Beth was out checking on Jack, Aaron decided to look through the stack of mail that was sitting on the counter. He knew there were probably some unpaid bills that he should be paying soon.

"Aaron."

He looked up and saw Beth. She was pale and frightened and in her arms was Jack. He was all bloodied and bruised. There appeared to be no sign of life to him, but he was breathing, just barely though. The stack of mail fell to the floor as Aaron rushed over to them. He took his son from his fiancée's arms.

"What happened," asked Aaron. There was fear in his eyes.

"Call an ambulance, now," said Beth. Her voice was shaky.

* * *

 **End of chapter seven. I'd love to know what you all thought. So please leave me some reviews. I'd really appreciate it. Chapter eight will be up soon.**


	8. Unrecognizable

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all those who read and reviewed for chapter seven. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Doctor Simon Alistair. Everyone else in this chapter is the property of CBS/Criminal Minds.**

* * *

When David, Penelope, Alex and Derek had all gotten the news about Jack, they stopped whatever they were all doing and rushed to the hospital. They wanted to be there to support their friends. No one bothered to call JJ and Will. They figured with Henry being sick and all, JJ and Will was dealing with enough already. Alex had called Spencer, but he was unable to make it, due to a headache. So he opted to stay home and try to sleep off the headache. He did however want Aaron to know that he was sorry for what happened to Jack and was hoping for a speedy recovery. Penelope kept trying to call Emily, but got no answer.

"I've tried calling several times already and I still can't get a hold of Emily," said Penelope. She was starting to sound frustrated. "Why isn't she answering?"

"Maybe she doesn't have her cell phone near her," David suggested. "She's known to forget it often."

"What kind of person runs over a kid and doesn't even bother to stop and call an ambulance," there was anger in Derek's voice.

"The kind who doesn't have a heart," said Alex. "that's who."

Suddenly without warning, Aaron's former sister in law, Jessica Brookes stormed into the waiting area. She didn't look sad, but angry instead. She began lashing out at Aaron.

"How could you let this happen," she demanded to know. "You couldn't keep my sister safe and now you couldn't even keep my nephew, your own son safe!"

"Aaron didn't let this happen," Beth spoke up. She wasn't going to just stand by and allow her fiancé to be talked to in such a horrible manner. "He didn't want Jack going outside and playing, but I convinced him let him go! None of this is Aaron's fault. If you're looking for someone to blame, then blame me!"

"It isn't your fault either, Beth," David joined in on the conversation. "The person we should really be blaming is the one who hit Jack."

"The hell it isn't her fault," Jessica angrily spat. "My nephew wouldn't be here if she hadn't allowed him to go outside unsupervised. And Aaron is just as much to blame too," Jessica turned back to Aaron. "You're his father! You should have put your foot down and told him no!"

"That is enough," Penelope spat. It was very rare for her to get angry, but she couldn't just stand by and watch her friends get verbally torn down. "Look, Jessica," her voice began to soften. I know you're angry and you're upset. Believe me, we all are, but blaming Aaron and Beth is not going to help the situation. And I'm sure they're feeling enough guilt already. So I think it would be best to just sit down and wait like the rest of us."

About fifteen minutes, Aaron's little brother Sean Hotchner walked into the waiting area. His eyes were red and puffy. It was a sign that he had been crying. He embraced his brother in a hug and immediately began sobbing again.

"He's going to be okay right," he asked of his nephew. "Please tell me he's going to be okay."

"I wish I could, but the doctors haven't told us anything," said Aaron. "They're still working on him. It could be a while until we know anything," he then turned his attention to his team mates, "So if you want to go on home, then that's fine with me. I'll understand."

"Aaron, you're our family," said David. "We're not leaving." Alex, Penelope and Derek all agreed with him. None of them wanted to leave and they wasn't planning on leaving either. Even if they had to stay there all night, they would.

Finally about thirty minutes later, the doctor came out into the waiting area. He shook everyone's hands and introduced himself as Dr. Simon Alistair. Being a doctor, he had to keep his emotions under control. No one could tell just by looking at him if he had good news or bad news about Jack.

"How's my son," asked Aaron. He and everyone else was now standing. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We were able to stop the blood loss," Simon began. "but your son is in a coma."

"He'll come out of it, won't he," Aaron asked hopeful.

Simon sighed heavily.

"Mr. Hotchner, Jack suffered some significant brain damage. He has little to no brain activity. I wish I could tell you more, but about the only thing you can do right now is just wait and hope for a miracle to happen. "

"And what if his condition doesn't improve," asked Aaron. He was scared to asked that question, but he knew he had to.

"If his condition doesn't improve," Simon began. "you can either decide to keep him on life support for the rest of his life or you can take him off life support and maybe consider donating his organs. I highly suggest that you think about it before making any decisions."

"Can, can we see him," asked Aaron.

"Yes, but only for a little while."

"Thank you."

Simon told them what room Jack was in and then walked away. Aaron was the first to enter room 747. Everyone else followed behind him. Afraid to get any closer, they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the condition Jack was in. He was hooked up to various machines. His face was swelled up and bruised. There were several lacerations on his face. One on his forehead, another one below his left eye, one on his right cheek and one below his chin. Almost all of his body was covered in scrapes and bruises. Although they couldn't see it, he was also suffering from some internal damage too. He was almost unrecognizable.

Bravely, everyone moved closer to the bed. Aaron took one of Jack's hand and held it with his own. He kissed it and began to cry, pleading with his son to come back to them. Everyone else began wiping away tears from their own eyes. This was a sad moment for all of them.

"We're all here for you, Jack and we're waiting for you to come back," Aaron told his son. "Please come back to us," He pleaded as more tears spilt from his eyes.

* * *

 **End of chapter eight. I tried to be more detailed with explaining Jack's condition, but if it's not enough, then I'm sorry. I did the best I could. I'd like to know what you all though of this chapter. Leave me some reviews please. I hope you'll stay for chapter nine. I'll have it posted as soon as I can.**


	9. Heaven

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Dr. Simon Alistair is mine. Everyone else is not.**

* * *

Jack suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a park. He saw other children there, playing and it all seemed so peaceful. It didn't look like any other park he had seen before. It was the most beautiful park he had ever seen. How Jack got there, he did not know. It was all a mystery to him.

"Where am I," Jack asked himself.

"This is Heaven, sweetheart," said a voice.

Jack recognized that voice from anywhere. It was a voice that he had been wanting to hear since he was four years old. He turned and saw someone he thought he'd never be able to see again. "Mommy," he ran up to her and jumped into her arms, embracing her in a hug. "I missed you!"

Haley smiled as she placed her son back onto his own two feet. She was in a long white gown. Jack could swear he saw a bright light surround her. Haley looked so peaceful and happy there.

"I've been watching over you, sweetheart."

"You have," asked Jack. "I never knew that," his eyes darted around the area. "Is this really Heaven? It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is, sweetheart," the smile was still on Haley's face.

"So Heaven is just one big park," asked Jack. "There's nothing else here?"

Haley laughed at her son's comment. "Oh no sweetheart," she said. "there is so much more to Heaven than just a park. It's just that when every child gets to Heaven, this is the first place they see," she waved her hand throughout the park.

"Oh. I always thought that whenever someone went to Heaven, the first place they saw was a white room," said Jack. "I never thought it was anything like this," he waved his hand throughout the park. "What about the adults? What's the first place they see when they get here?"

"A garden," answered Haley.

"Oh. So what else is here? Can I see the rest of it," Jack asked of Heaven.

"Not yet, sweetheart."

"Why not? I'm not going to that other place am I," fear was rising in Jack's voice. He was terrified to hear what his mother's answer would be.

"Oh no sweetheart. You're not going to that other place," Haley reassured her son. "You just need to make a decision first," she playfully tousled his hair.

Jack sighed in relief. "Good. I was afraid you was going to say I was going to the bad place," he said. He then remembered what Haley had told him just a moment ago. "Wait, I have to make a decision? What kind of decision?"

"Do you want to stay here or go back to earth," asked Haley.

"I get to choose if I want to stay or go back," there was a look of confusion on Jack's face. "I thought no one could choose."

"Well, some people get to choose and you're one of those people," Haley explained. "So what are you going to do? Stay or leave," she waited patiently for Jack to answer.

"I want to…"

"Please Jack. Please come back to us."

"Wait. Was that daddy," Jack had been interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mmhm," said Haley.

"Where is he? Is he here too," asked Jack. His eyes darted throughout the place, searching for his father, but he didn't see him.

"No. He isn't here."

"But I can hear him. If he isn't here, then why can I hear him?"

Haley pointed to the sky behind Jack, where suddenly a large TV screen had appeared. "Look over there, sweetheart," she said.

Jack turned around and saw his father on the large screen. Aaron was sitting by Jack's bedside at the hospital and was holding his hand. Jack gasped at how he looked with all scrapes and bruises that covered him and with all the machines he was hooked up to. He almost didn't recognize himself at first. Other than his father, Jack also saw everyone else, but JJ, Will and Emily standing around his bedside, but they all stood back a bit to allow Aaron to have a moment with his son.

"Please Jack," Aaron begged. "I don't think I'm ready to let you go. It's too soon. Please, you have to wake up. Please wake up for me," Aaron began to sob. "Everyone's here for you and we're all waiting. Please come back to us all. We all need you."

Everyone else in the room were also crying.

"Mr. Hotchner," Dr. Simon Alistair entered the room. "We need to take Jack down to neurology. It's time to run some more tests on him and see if there's any progress."

Placing a kiss on his son's forehead, Aaron whispered, "We all love you, Jack and we're all waiting for you to come back."

Suddenly the large TV screen had vanished. Jack turned around to face his mother. There was a look of sadness on his face.

"Everyone looks so sad," he said. "Why are they sad? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember," asked Haley.

"The last thing I remember was that I was getting my soccer ball from the road and then I saw, I saw…" he didn't want to say it because he was afraid, but if he wanted to remember, he knew he had to. "I saw two bright lights. I was hit by a car, wasn't I?"

"Yes sweetheart, you were," Haley told her son. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"I don't know," Jack replied honestly. "I want to stay here with you because I missed you, but then I again, I want to go back because I don't want daddy to be sad. What do you think I should do," he was hoping Haley had the right answer for him.

"Sweetheart, it's your decision," said Haley. "I can't decide for you."

Jack thought for a moment before responding. "Do you think we can see some more on the big TV screen, before I make a decision," he asked. "I just don't want to decide now and then later feel like it was the wrong choice," Jack explained.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Everyone was back in the waiting area, patiently and nervously waiting for an update on Jack's condition. After what seemed like an eternity, but really wasn't, Dr. Simon Alistair entered the room. The look on his face was grim. Everyone stood when they saw him.

"Have there been any changes," asked Aaron.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hotchner, but there have been no changes," Simon truthfully said. "Your son is still unresponsive. I really don't think there will be any progress."

There was a moment of silence as tears began falling from everyone's eyes. Aaron did his best to control his emotions as he spoke.

"Can you… can you please check again," he asked. "At least just one more time?"

"Of course, Mr. Hotchner," said Simon.

As Jack and Haley were watching more events unfold at the hospital on the television screen, Jack suddenly got an idea. He turned to Haley, just as the screen had once again disappeared.

"Mommy, I was just thinking," he began.

"Yes sweetheart," Haley smiled as she was ready to hear what her son was about to tell her.

"Do you remember Henry LaMontagne," asked Jack.

"Yes I do," Haley answered. "He's JJ and Will's son."

"Well, he needs a new heart and the doctors said it could take a while for him to get one," Jack was getting nervous for what he was about to ask. He inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out. "so I was wondering if he could have mine?"

"That's very kind of you, Jack," said Haley. "but if you let Henry have your heart, then that means you can't go back. You'll have to stay here," she explained. "And your heart might not even be a match for Henry. Are you really willing to take that chance?"

Jack was silent for a moment before responding. He had been thinking about what Haley had just said. "Mommy, I've made my decision now," he said. "I just hope it's the right one."

* * *

 **End of chapter nine. Please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what you all thought. Chapter ten will be up as soon as possible. I hope you'll stay for it.**


	10. The Decision

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Dr. Simon Alistair. Everyone else in this chapter, does not belong to me.**

* * *

The group was still waiting nervously and patiently in the waiting area of the hospital. At Aaron's request, Dr. Simon Alistair was doing another test on Jack. Everyone was hoping for a positive outcome. Aaron was pacing the floor as everyone else were quietly talking.

"He has to be okay. He just has to be," Penelope said of Jack.

Derek placed one of his hands over hers. "We're all praying for the same thing, baby girl," he said.

"I feel like I'm reliving the time I lost my son," said Alex. "I just hope the Doctor has good news for Aaron."

After about an hour later, Dr. Simon Alistair re-entered the room. Everyone was out of their chairs and surrounding the man. They were waiting to hear what he had to say. Their hearts sank when he told them.

"I'm sorry, but there's still no progress," said Simon. "I think at this point, there is no chance of Jack getting better. Now we can prolong his life for as long as you wish, but is that something you'd really want for him," he asked Aaron.

Tears were spilling from everyone's eyes. The news they had received from Simon about Jack, wasn't what they were hoping for. They were hoping for a miracle, but in the end, a miracle isn't what they had received.

Aaron was silent for a moment, before speaking. He wiped away a tear. "I don't want my son to spend the rest of his life hooked up to a bunch of machines and I know he wouldn't want that either," he said. "This is the hardest decision I'll ever make in my life, but I know it's for the best," Aaron inhaled deeply and let out a breath. "So I'll do it. I'll donate his organs, but his heart goes to Henry LaMontagne," Aaron's friends and family gasped when he said that. "He's a little boy who's on the transplant waiting list for a new heart and he's also my son's friend," Aaron explained to Simon. "If Jack's heart is not a match for Henry, then no one gets his heart. Do you understand," Aaron stared at Simon as he waited for an answer.

"I understand," replied Simon. "We'll need to run some tests on Jack to see if he's a match for the LaMontagne boy. If he's a match, we'll contact the cardiologists team and then they'll contact the LaMontagne family," he explained. With a sympathetic look, he then gave his condolences to Aaron. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Mr. Hotchner."

After Simon had left, everyone stood there, in stunned silence. It was like time had stopped. No one knew what to say or do. Sean, who had dropped to his knees and had his hands over his face and cried when Simon gave them the news, suddenly stood up and walked up to his older brother. Aaron's heart nearly broke when he saw the look on his little brother's face.

"How could you do that? Jack's your son," Sean half whispered. "I thought you loved him," more tears fell from his eyes.

"Sean," Aaron reached out to place a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Sean pulled away from him. "Don't touch me," he angrily said. "What you're allowing them to do to Jack, isn't right. It just isn't right," he turned and stormed out of the room.

Aaron wanted to go after his little brother. He wanted to explain to him that he still loved Jack very much and that letting him go was for the best. He was about to walk out of the waiting area to look for Sean.

"Aaron," Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder. Aaron turned around to face her. "let me talk to him, please."

Without saying a word, Aaron stepped aside to allow his former sister in law to go after his little brother. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sat down next to Beth. She picked up his other hand with one of hers, to let him know she was there for him. Aaron wanted to break down and cry some more, but found himself unable to. He was just in too much shock to show any type of emotion. This all just seemed like a nightmare to him. A nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

Jessica had found Sean at the bottom of the stairwell. He was sitting down with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together as if he was saying a prayer. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Jessica sat down next to him and placed a hand gently on his back in a way to comfort him. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment.

"Aaron does love Jack," Jessica finally spoke. "You know that, right?"

"He made the decision to let Jack die," Sean's eyes never met with Jessica's. He just stared out at the wall in front of him as he spoke. "How the hell can you call that love?"

"Aaron didn't choose to let Jack die," said Jessica. "He made the decision to allow Jack to be able to save several lives by donating his organs. And one of those people could possibly be Henry," she paused for a moment and then sighed. "What if you were in Aaron's position? What would you do?"

Sean ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I wouldn't want anyone else having my child's organs," he admitted. "If I had a child and if that child had died, there is no way in hell that I would allow a bunch of doctors to cut him open and give his organs to some random strangers," He stood up and leaned against the wall. "How the hell can Aaron be okay with all this? I mean if Jack can't live, then why should anyone get his organs just so they can survive," his eyes finally met with Jessica's. "It just isn't fair."

Jessica rose from her spot on the stairs and stood in front of Sean. "I know it isn't fair, but all the lives Jack is going to save," she began. "he's going to live on through them. This is not the end for Jack. It's merely just another chapter of his life. As long as the people who are going to receive his organs are alive, then so is a part of Jack," she sighed once again. "You may not understand why Aaron made this decision, but one day you will and I hope when you do, you'll realize that Aaron did this out of love for Jack."

* * *

 **End of chapter ten. I'd love to know what your thoughts on it were. So please leave me some reviews. Just try not to be too cruel if you hated it. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**


	11. The Call

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

That evening, Emily had been out with the LaMontagne family. They had invited her to go see the Christmas light decorations with them at the park. This was something Henry had always looked forward to every year for as long as he could remember. He wanted to share this experience with Michael, but much to his dismay, as soon as the vehicle entered into the park, Michael was already fast asleep in his car seat.

"Oh man," said Henry, disappointed. "He's asleep."

"It'll be okay buddy," Will reassured his son. "He's a baby. Babies sleep a lot, especially in a moving vehicle."

"But I wanted him to see the lights too," Henry sighed. "Can I wake him up?"

"Sweetheart, I really don't think that's a very good idea," said JJ. "I mean do you really want to drive through the park with a screaming baby?"

Henry appeared to be thinking. Then he shuddered. "Mommy, I think you're right," he said. "I should definitely just let him sleep," Henry loved his baby brother very dearly, but he wasn't too fond of him when he cried a lot. "he's a very cranky baby if he gets woken up too soon. The lights will still be here next week right, won't they," he suddenly asked. "We can come back here next week and see them again?"

JJ, Will and Emily were silent for a moment. They knew that there may not even be a next week for Henry. Henry was living on borrowed time and if he didn't get a new heart soon, they could lose him. Some days he looked like he was going to be fine, but then there were also the days when everyone thought would be his last day on earth. That November 30th evening, he appeared to be fine and in high spirits.

"Yeah. The lights will still be here next week, buddy," Will finally spoke. "Maybe Michael will be awake next time. All these lights will be here until the day after Christmas. We'll come up here, every night and see the lights if you want."

Henry sat up a little taller in his booster seat. "Do you really mean that, daddy," he asked.

"Yes I do, buddy," Will replied back to his son. "Would you like to see the lights again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but can we invite Jack too," asked Henry. "I'm sure he would love to see the lights too."

"I bet Jack would love to see the lights too," Emily smiled at Henry. "Especially with a friend like you."

"I just wish he could have came with us, tonight," Henry admitted, sounding a little sad.

"I think Aaron and Beth wanted to spend some time with him this evening, sweetheart," JJ explained her son. "but yeah, we can invite him to go with us tomorrow night."

"Good," said Henry. He then looked at Emily and smiled at her. "I'm glad you got to come with us tonight, Emily."

Emily smiled back at him. "Awe! Thanks sweetheart," she said. "I'm glad to be here with you all too. I just wish I hadn't forgotten my cell phone on the kitchen counter. I really wanted to take pictures of all the lights," Although she appeared to be happy, she seemed a little disappointed about forgetting her cell phone.

"That's alright, Emily," said JJ. "I'll make copies of the pictures I take and you can have them."

"Thanks, that'll be great," said Emily.

Suddenly, everyone became silent as Will drove closer to the lights. They all stared in absolute amazement at all the beautiful decorations. The first set of lights they saw, was that of a group of three penguins playing on a slide. Then they saw a set of lights that was of a snowman waving. As they were moving on to the third set of Christmas lights, the ringtone on JJ's cell phone suddenly went off. Luckily, Michael had slept through the noise.

Slightly startled, JJ answered it. "Hello," she asked. Whoever it was, JJ stayed silent as she listened to them. Emily and Will didn't know what was going on, but to them, JJ looked as though she were in a state of shock. "Okay thank you," JJ finally said. "We're on our way."

"Who was that, Jennifer," Will asked his wife as he brought the vehicle to a full stop. Thankfully, there was no vehicles behind him. He along with Emily was starting to get scared while JJ was on the phone with whoever it was that had just called.

JJ slowly turned to her husband. "That was the doctor. He said that a little boy had been brought in a few hours ago after being hit by a car," JJ started to say. She paused for a moment. "Well, he didn't make it and his father decided to donate his organs and… his heart just so happens to be a match for Henry," Although she felt terrible for the little boy who's life had been cut short, she was thankful that Henry was going to get a second chance at life because of this little boy. she smiled as tears rolled down her eyes. Finally the moment they had all been waiting for, had finally arrived. Henry was going to get a new heart. "We need to get to the hospital now."

* * *

 **End of chapter eleven. I'd really appreciate if you left me some reviews. I'll have chapter twelve posted as soon as possible.**


	12. Arriving At The Hospital

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

It was a little after 9:30 when they arrived at the hospital that evening. JJ walked in, holding Henry's hand. And Will and Emily was behind them. Michael, who still sleeping, was being pushed by Emily in a baby stroller. Henry was soon taken into a room where he would wait until it was time to be prepped for surgery. JJ, Will, Emily and Michael were all waiting with him.

"You excited to be getting a new heart, buddy," asked Will.

"Yeah," said Henry. "What's gonna happen to my damaged heart?"

"Honestly, sweetheart, we don't know," said JJ.

A serious look had crossed Henry's face. "Maybe the doctors will put it in a jar and let me keep it," he said. "I bet all my friends would love to see it."

The three adults shared a look of concern with each other. None of them could actually believe Henry would want to keep his heart in a jar and show it off to all his friends. This was an uncomfortable moment for the three of them. Suddenly, Henry began to giggle.

"I'm just joking," he said as the expressions on the adults faces relaxed more. "I don't wanna keep my damaged heart. That would be too gross," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I wish Jack was here, though," he suddenly changed the subject. "You think he'll come and see me after I get my new heart," Henry looked at his parents and Emily with a hopeful expression.

"I'm sure he'll visit you as much as he can after you get your new heart, sweetheart," said JJ.

Suddenly, from within the stroller, Michael began to stir from his sleep. Knowing what was about happen, Henry cupped his hands over his ears. Michael's eyes suddenly popped open and he let out a few loud cries. JJ was able to quiet him with a pacifier.

Henry took his hands away from his ears, when the crying had stopped. "Thanks mommy," he said as he tried to lean forward to get a look at his baby brother. "Can I hold him for a minute," he asked.

"Sure buddy," said Will as JJ lifted Michael out of the stroller and placed him in Henry's arms. The three adults smiled as they watched Henry interact with his little brother.

Henry smiled at Michael. "Did you wake up just to see me before I get a new heart," he asked his little brother. "I bet you did," he softly smoothed his hand over the top of Michael's head, earning a smile from the baby. "He likes it when I do that," Henry smiled at the three adults.

"He sure does," Will agreed with his son. "You were the same way when you his age."

"Really," said Henry. "I guess we have a lot in common. You think he'll be a fan of super heroes like I am, when he's older," he asked of Michael.

"He could be," said JJ. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I hope so," said Henry. "Here, you can put him back in the stroller now," with the assistance of Will, he passed Michael over to JJ. "I'll hold him some more after I get my new heart."

"I'm gonna go for a little walk," Emily announced. "Would you two like me to take Michael with me," she asked Will and JJ. "I'm sure he'd like to have a little tour of the hospital," she smiled.

"That'd be great, Emily. Thanks," JJ smiled at her friend.

"You're welcome," with her hands on the baby stroller, Emily started for the door, but not before turning and waving to everyone. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Emily and Michael had soon found their way to the gift shop. Emily thought this would be a great opportunity to get a few gifts for Henry. While there, she purchased a large balloon that said, " _Here's hoping for a speedy recovery"_ and a small teddy bear that had a bag of chocolates attached to it. Even though Michael was just a baby and too young to understand any of this, Emily felt guilty for having him there with her and not getting any gifts for him. So she went ahead and purchased a small stuffed elephant that played a lullaby.

On the way out of the gift shop, Emily saw Aaron leaning against a wall. His head was down and in his left hand, was a small silver bracelet. He had purchased it at the gift shop, moments before Emily and Michael had went in there. Surprised to see him there, she approached him with a smile.

"Aaron, hi," she said. "Did you hear the wonderful news? Henry's finally getting a new heart," she couldn't stop smiling. "There was this little boy who had been hit by a car earlier this evening and sadly he didn't survive," although she was smiling, there was sadness in her eyes. Sadness for the little boy whose life was tragically cut short and sadness for the little boy's father. "His father decided to donate his organs and his heart just so happens to be a match for Henry. It's sad that a child has died, but because of his father's selfless decision to allow his child's organs to be donated, Henry and several other people are gonna get a second…" she stopped when she noticed the somber look on Aaron's face. She hadn't noticed until now that his eyes were stained with tears when they met with her eyes during that moment. Worry quickly overtook her face. "Aaron, what is it? What's wrong," she asked.

"It's Jack. He's the little boy who was hit by a car earlier this evening," Aaron quietly said.

Emily was shocked. It hadn't even crossed her mind for her to even ask Aaron why he was there and now she knew why. Her heart sunk and she felt as though the whole world was crashing down on her. She couldn't believe that the little boy who she knew ever since he was a baby, was now gone. After a brief moment, she finally came out of her shock.

"Oh, Aaron, I'm so sorry," she embraced him in a hug as tears spilt from eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't know."

"The doctors did everything they could to save him, but in the end, there was just too much damage," said Aaron. He held up the silver bracelet in his hand. "I bought this bracelet for Jack so…" he paused for a moment and choked back a sob. "so he could wear it when we bury him. There's a message engraved on it."

Emily wiped away her tears and took a closer look at the bracelet and saw that it read, _"Never that far away from the people who love you."_ "It's a very beautiful bracelet, Aaron," she said. "Does anyone else know about what happened to Jack," she asked.

"Everyone except JJ and Will and Henry know," Aaron answered. "I told everyone else to go on home and get some sleep. There's nothing anyone can do here for Jack now. I want to be alone with my son for a few moments before the doctors take him away. Please let Will and JJ know that I'm happy for them and Henry," he embraced Emily in another hug, before walking away.

Emily stood there with Michael as she watched Aaron disappear around a corner where the elevators were. A single tear fell from her eye.

* * *

 **End of chapter twelve. Please let me know what you thought. I'll have the thirteenth chapter posted as soon as possible.**


	13. We Can Find Another Heart

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

JJ, Will and Henry were laughing and joking with each other when Emily entered the room with Michael. The three of them noticed she had been crying. This was a concern for all of them because when she had left earlier, she was all happy and smiling and now that she returned, she's in tears.

"Aunt Emily, why are you sad," asked Henry.

Not wanting Henry to know what was really going on, Emily quickly put on a smile. "I'm not sad, sweetheart," she told him. "I'm just really happy that you're finally getting a new heart. I promise I'm not sad."

"Oh. Can you please not cry when you're happy," asked Henry. "It just makes me think you're sad and I don't like seeing people sad."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to cry anymore when I'm happy," Emily told the little boy. She then looked over to Will and JJ. "Can I talk to you two for a moment," she asked.

"Sure Emily," said JJ. She and Will then looked over to Henry. "Are you gonna be alright in here with Michael, for a moment," she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay and so will Michael," Henry answered.

"We'll be back in a moment, buddy," said Will. "We're just gonna be outside this door," he pointed at the door.

When the three adults were outside the room, JJ immediately wanted to know what was up with Emily.

"Alright Emily," she said. "something's wrong. I can tell. Now what is it," she asked.

Emily sighed. "It's Jack," she said.

JJ and Will shared a look of confusion. "What about Jack," asked Will.

Emily's eyes began filling with tears again. She took a moment to wipe them away. "The heart that Henry is getting is coming from Jack," she said. "Jack's the little boy who was hit by a car this evening. I saw Hotch near the gift shop and he told me everything."

Silence filled the air. It was so quiet that if a pin were to drop at that moment, it would be heard throughout that entire floor. Finally after about a minute, JJ broke the silence.

"Where's Aaron," she asked.

"He's with Jack right now," said Emily. "He said he wanted to be alone with him until…"

It was too late. JJ was already gone before Emily could finish what she was saying. Will just stood there with Emily and ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said. "Hotch must be going through hell right now. How am I supposed to tell Henry that his best friend is dead," he looked at Emily, hoping she would have an answer.

"I don't know. I asked myself that same question on the way back here," said Emily. "and I just can't seem to think of the right answer."

Aaron was sitting by Jack's bedside and holding his small bruised hand in his own. He thought he was alone with his son, until he heard a voice.

"Hotch, don't do it," the voice said.

He looked up and saw JJ enter the room. "Don't do what," he asked. He was still holding onto Jack's hand.

JJ stepped closer to the bed. "Don't let them take Jack's heart," she said. "Please Hotch, you can't let them take it," she pleaded with him as she fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"But JJ, he's a match for Henry," said Aaron. "And I've already signed the papers. I specifically told the doctor that if Henry doesn't get Jack's heart, then no one does."

"We can find another heart," said JJ. We've waited this long for a heart, it won't hurt to wait a little bit longer. I'm sure one will turn up soon."

Aaron sighed. "Henry may not be able to wait any longer for another heart to show up," he said. "Jack has no brain activity left. He'll never be able to run or play again or laugh or talk again. He wouldn't want to live the rest of his life like this… breathing through a tube and hooked up to a bunch of machines. It breaks my heart to let him go and I don't want to, but if I keep him like this, then he'll just be a prisoner in his own body. I cannot and I will not do that to him. It wouldn't be fair to him," Aaron paused for a moment. "As crazy as this may seem, I think Jack would have wanted Henry to have his heart. And I can't think of a better person who deserves Jack's heart. I've already lost my son. There's no reason for you to lose yours too."

JJ finally broke down in tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

About a moment or so later, Will had entered the room. He stood in the doorway and knocked softly on the wall with his fist to let JJ and Aaron know he was there. Aaron stood and waved for him to come closer. As Will stepped forward, he and Aaron shared a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Jack," said Will. He stood next to JJ. "He was a great kid."

"Thank you," said Aaron. "The only good thing to come out of this tragedy is that Henry is going to get Jack's heart," he sat back down next to Jack's bedside and picked up his hand. "Jack would always tell me he never thought of Henry as a friend, but as a brother instead," he smiled through tears.

Both JJ and Will returned a smile to Aaron. "That's what Henry thought of Jack," said JJ. "Those two were so close with each other that sometimes I believe that they were once brothers in another lifetime."

"Maybe they were," said Will. "JJ and I are grateful for what you're doing, Hotch, but are you sure there isn't anything the doctors can do for Jack," he asked. "Could there be a chance he may still be alive?"

Aaron shook his head. "Tests have confirmed that he has no brain activity," he said. "There isn't anything that can be done to bring him back."

"I don't know how we're supposed to tell Henry about this," said JJ. "How do you tell a child that his best friend is dead," she wiped away a tear.

"You tell him that Jack wanted to be there for him, but he had something very important to do," said Aaron. "and that he'll see him again someday."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Aaron," asked Will.

"I'd like to spend a few moments alone with my son, until it's time for him to go," said Aaron.

* * *

 **End of chapter thirteen. I'd really appreciate some reviews. I'll have chapter fourteen posted as soon as possible.**


	14. It's Time

**A/N: Thanks to all those of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Dr. Simon Alistair and also the team of doctors in this chapter. Everyone else belongs to CBS/Criminal Minds.**

* * *

As Aaron sat by his son's bedside, holding his small bruised hand and softly speaking to him, the time for Jack to officially become an organ donor, was drawing nearer. Aaron was doing his best to fight back the tears.

"Jack, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know that I'm sorry this happened to you," he said. "The day you were born, I made a promise to you. I promised that I would always protect you, but I failed to do that and…" he choked back a sob. "I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe like I should have," he paused for a moment. "Jack, I am so proud of you. You always called me hero, but you're the true hero, here. Because of you, people are going to get a second chance at life. One of those people is Henry, You're saving Henry's life by giving him your heart."

Soon, Dr. Simon Alistair had arrived. He stood in the doorway and lightly knocked on the wall with his fist. "Mr. Hotchner," he waited until Aaron turned to see him. "It's time."

No longer able to fight back the tears, Aaron began to sob as he kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Jack. Please don't ever forget that," he cried. "I'll see you again someday."

As Jack was being taken out of the room, Aaron followed him as far as he could. When the doctors arrived at the operating room, they told Aaron that he wouldn't be allowed in. Aaron watched with tears as his son was taken into the operating room. He placed his hands over his eyes and began to sob.

JJ and Will were standing by Henry's bedside. JJ was holding his hand and Will had a comforting arm around his wife. Emily had taken Michael for another walk, so JJ and Will could be alone with Henry, until it was time for him to leave for the operating room to receive a new heart.

"Are you ready for your new heart, sweetheart," asked JJ.

"Yeah," said Henry. I just wish Jack would have visited me before I have to get my new heart," there was a look of sorrow on his face.

JJ and Will shared a look with each other. They then looked back at their son. "Sweetheart, Jack really wanted to be here for you, but he… he," JJ began to choke up. She turned her head to the side so Henry couldn't see the tears escaping her eyes.

Quickly glancing at his wife, and then back to his son, Will finished what JJ was saying. "Henry, your uncle Aaron told us that Jack really wanted to be here, but he couldn't. He had something very important to do, but you'll see him again, someday," he said.

"I hope I can see him soon," said Henry. "I need to tell him thank you for always being nice to me."

Soon, a doctor had arrived and told JJ and Will that it was time for Henry to go. JJ and Will both kissed their son and told him they loved him and to not be afraid. As Henry was being taken out of the room, JJ and Will followed him as far as they were able to. As they got nearer, they saw Aaron standing outside the operating room. Once Henry was inside the operating room, JJ and Will weren't allowed in. The two of them stood with Aaron as they waited. There was silence between the three of them. None of them knew what to say.

Moments later, Jack and Henry were lying on tables in the operating room. Both of their chests were cut open. A team of doctors were working to replace Henry's damaged heart with Jack's healthy heart. Jack's heart was soon placed into Henry's chest and Henry began to flat line.

"We're losing him," a doctor announced.

* * *

 **End of chapter fourteen. I'm sorry it's short. I tried to make it to at least a thousand words, but I was unable to. Anyway, please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what you all thought. Chapter fifteen will be up soon.**


	15. You Have So Much More Life To Live

**A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one.**

* * *

Henry suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a park. He saw other children there, playing and it all seemed so peaceful. It didn't look like any other park he had seen before. It was the most beautiful park he had ever seen. How he got there, he did not know. It was all a mystery to him.

"Wow, this place is awesome," he whispered in amazement. "Where am I," he asked himself.

"This is Heaven," said a very familiar voice.

Henry knew who that voice belonged to. Turning around, he was surprised to see Jack, dressed in a white suit and looking as peaceful as ever. Henry could swore he saw a light surrounding his friend. He rushed over to Jack and threw his arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

"Jack! You're here," Henry happily exclaimed.

Jack laughed. "Hi Henry," he said.

Henry released Jack from his embrace and looked around the park some more. He watched as all the children were happily playing. He couldn't help but smile and feel at peace.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Jack asked his friend.

"Yeah," said Henry. "Is there more to it or is this just it?"

"There's more to it," said Jack. "but you can't see it."

Henry turned his attention back to Jack, "Why not," he asked. "Why can't I see the rest of Heaven?"

"Because you're just here to visit. Only those who are here to stay, can see the rest of Heaven," explained Jack.

"You mean, I have to go back," asked Henry. Sadness suddenly overtook him. In Heaven, he didn't feel afraid like he did on earth.

Jack noticed the sadness in his friend's eyes. "Don't be sad, Henry. You'll come back here again someday, but that day just isn't today," he said.

"When will that day be," asked Henry.

"Not for a very long time," said Jack. "It's really time for you to go back now."

"You mean it's time for us to go back, right," asked Henry.

"I'm sorry, Henry," said Jack. "but I have to stay here."

"Why," asked Henry. "Why do you have to stay here? Why can't you go back with me?"

"Because you're getting my heart and I can't go back if I don't have a heart."

Suddenly, Henry realized something. The little boy that his mother was talking about earlier, the one who had been struck by a car, was none other than his best friend Jack. Grief washed over Henry's face as he looked at Jack with sad eyes.

"You're the kid who got hit by the car," he stated.

"Yep, that's me," said Jack. There was no sadness in his voice. It was more of a happy tone to his voice. Like he was at peace with his death. "Don't be sad, Henry," he noticed the sad look on his friend's face. "If I'm not sad over my own death, then you shouldn't be either. This is my new home and I'm very happy here," he smiled as he waved his arm throughout the park.

Henry was quiet for a moment. It was as though he was thinking of something to say. Finally, he spoke. "Well, if you're staying here, then so am I," he said.

"Sorry kid, but you can't," said a male voice.

Henry turned around and saw a man who looked like the older version of his father, Will. Standing next to the man, was a young girl, who looked like the teenage version of his mother, JJ. He felt as though he knew who they were, but just wasn't quite sure.

"Grandpa? Aunt Roslyn," he asked.

"That's right," the girl smiled at Henry. "I'm your Aunt Roslyn Jareau and this is your grandfather, William LaMontagne Sr.," she introduced both herself and the man.

Henry turned back to Jack. "Jack, that's my grandpa and aunt. I never met them before until now," he whispered in amazement. "How cool is that?!"

Jack couldn't help but smile at his friend's comment. "That's really cool, Henry," he said. "and your grandpa and aunt are two of the coolest people here. And so is my mommy."

"Your mommy's here too," asked Henry. "Where is she?"

"Right here, sweetheart," said a female voice.

Henry turned back around and saw Haley standing with his grandfather and aunt. "You're Jack's mommy," he asked.

"That's right, I am," Haley smiled. "I was very fortunate to get to meet you while I was still living on the earth."

"You know who I am," Henry asked. "but how? I don't remember you."

"That's because you were just a baby when I came here to live," said Haley.

Henry turned his attention to his grandfather and aunt. "Did you two also know who I was, when you saw me here? Even though you never met me on earth," he asked.

"We sure did," said William.

"Yeah, we've been watching over you, ever since you were a baby," said Roslyn.

"I didn't know that," said Henry. He then turned his attention back to Haley. "Are you mad at me for taking Jack's heart? Because if you are, I'll give it back to him," he said, with worry in his eyes.

Haley just smiled. "Of course I'm not mad," she said. "Jack's the one who made the choice to give you his heart."

Henry turned to Jack. "Why would you do that, Jack," he asked. "Why would you give me your heart?"

"Because the doctors couldn't save me and if I stayed on the earth, I wouldn't be the same anymore," said Jack. "And besides, you needed my heart, more than I did."

Henry looked at Jack with a confused look. "What do you mean you wouldn't be the same anymore if you stayed on the earth," he asked.

"Well, if I stayed on the earth, I wouldn't be able to do all the things that I used to do," said Jack. "I wouldn't be able to run or play or laugh or talk. I'd be spending the rest of my life in a hospital, hooked up to a lot machines breathing for me. And that's not the kind of life I want. That's why I chose to stay here."

"Oh," Henry quietly said. "Well, I don't see why I can't stay here too," he said, a little more louder.

"Because you have so much more life to live on the earth," said Roslyn. "Your time there is yet to be done."

"But I like it here. Everything seems so peaceful and beautiful," said Henry. Sadness was starting to crawl back into his voice. "I don't want to go back to earth. Everything just seems so scary there. Please don't make me go back," he pleaded.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You just gotta be brave," said William.

Henry sighed. "But what if I get lost on the way back," he asked.

"You won't get lost. We promise," said Haley. "All you have to do, is just close your eyes and you'll be back on earth."

I'm gonna miss you all," said Henry.

"We're gonna miss you too, Henry," said Jack. "but don't worry, we're always gonna be with you, even if you can't see us while you're on earth. And we'll see each other again someday."

Henry took one last look at everyone. He closed his eyes and could suddenly hear a loud beeping sound as he felt his body being pulled back down to earth. He could see himself lying on a table in the operating room with a team of doctors surrounding him. They were desperately trying to save him. Suddenly, everything went dark and he heard the faint sound of a voice.

"He's back. We saved him," said a doctor.

* * *

 **End of chapter fifteen. I'd like to know what you all thought. So please leave me some reviews. I'd really appreciate it if you did. I'll try to have chapter sixteen posted as soon as possible.**


	16. Three Days

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

Three days. That's how long it's been since Henry received Jack's heart. He had been asleep in the Cardiac Intensive Care Unit, ever since then. The doctors put him on a ventilator with a breathing tube, to see whether the transplant was a success or not.

Emily had gone home a couple hours after the transplant took place. She took Michael with her, so JJ and Will could be more focused on Henry. JJ and Will were very grateful for the offer.

Neither JJ or Will would leave their son's bedside. They made a deal that if one of them were to leave, even for just a moment, the other one had to stay. They didn't want Henry waking up and seeing no one there.

Finally at around 1:30 that December third afternoon, Henry's eyes fluttered open. JJ and Will smiled when he saw them. He tried to speak, but was unable to, due to the breathing tube.

"Wait a second, buddy," said Will. "I'll go get a doctor," he ran out of the room in search of a doctor.

JJ sat with Henry as they waited. She couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. She was both happy and sad. Happy that Henry was given a second chance at life. And sad because Jack's life had been suddenly cut short. She tried to hide the sadness from Henry, but he had noticed. In a way to tell her everything was going to be okay, he softly placed his hand on top of hers.

JJ held her son's hand. "I'm so glad you're back, sweetheart," she kissed his forehead.

Soon, Will and a doctor had arrived. JJ and Will stood back as the doctor removed the breathing tube from Henry's throat. There were a few coughs coming from Henry as the breathing tube was removed. This caused some concern for JJ and Will.

"Is he alright," asked Will.

"Yeah. He's fine," the doctor reassured them. "Coughing is normal when a breathing tube is being removed from someone," he then turned his attention to Henry. "You feeling alright," he asked. He gave a thumbs up when Henry nodded his head in a yes motion. Shortly after, he left the room.

"Welcome back, buddy," said Will.

"I got Jack's heart," those were the first words to come out of Henry's mouth. JJ and Will looked at each other in absolute shock. They then both turned their attention back to Henry.

"Sweetheart, how…how did you know about Jack," JJ asked.

No one had ever mentioned anything about Jack dying to Henry at all. How he had known that he had received Jack's heart, was a mystery to them.

"When I was in the operating room, I went to Heaven and I saw Jack there. I even saw his mommy Haley, my grandpa William and my aunt Roslyn," Henry explained. He was quiet for a brief moment. "I wanted Jack to come back with me, but he said he couldn't because he gave me his heart. He said it was his decision. I wanted to stay there because it was so peaceful and beautiful, but everyone told me I had still had a lot of time left here on earth."

JJ and Will couldn't help but listen with tears in their eyes as Henry told them about his trip to Heaven.

"Jack told me not to be afraid," Henry continued. "because they would always be with me, even if I can't see them. And that we would see each other again, someday."

"Jack's absolutely right, buddy," said Will. "Someday, you will see each other again."

"Jack and his mommy said they wasn't mad at me for taking his heart, but what about Uncle Aaron," asked Henry. He looked at his parents with worry in his eyes. "Is he mad at me for taking Jack's heart?"

"No sweetheart, he's not mad at you at all," JJ reassured her son.

Soon, the doctor had walked back in. He was busy checking Henry's vitals. After about a moment or so, he turned to JJ and Will and said, "So far, everything is going fine."

"Thanks doc," said Will. "How soon can we take him home?"

"Well, he'll have to spend at least a week here, and then he'll be transferred to the General Cardiac Ward. While there, he'll continue to be cared and closely monitored by the transplant team," said the doctor. "More likely, he'll either be able to go home in about three to four weeks."

"Three to four weeks? Why that long," asked Will. Both he and JJ were as equally confused.

"We just need to make sure his body doesn't reject his new heart," said the doctor.

"And if that happens, then what," asked JJ. She didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to, if she really wanted to know.

"Then, we'll just have to find a new heart for you son," said the doctor. "And that could take even longer than before."

"I won't be needing another new heart," said Henry. JJ, Will and the doctor could hear the optimistic tone in his voice. "I'm gonna keep this one for as long as I live."

The doctor smiled. "I hope you're right. I really do," he said. "I'll be back in about an hour to check up on you again," he then walked out of the room.

After the doctor had left, the three LaMontagne's were silent for a moment, until Henry's eyes landed on the table near the window. It was covered with toys, flowers, cards and balloons. He hadn't noticed it, until now.

"Are all those for me," he asked.

"They sure are, buddy," said Will. "They're from all the people who love you."

"Can you tell them thank you for me, when you see them," asked Henry.

"Of course, sweetheart," said JJ. "Is there anything over there, you'd like to see," she asked about the table.

"Can I see the cards, please" asked Henry. "I want to read them and see what they say."

Will gathered up all the cards and brought them over to Henry. There must have been at least a hundred there. Henry took time to carefully open each envelope and read the cards. In almost half the cards, there was some cash. Will helped Henry count it and it added up to nearly $2500.00.

"That's a lot of money," said Henry. He was quite amazed by it. "I've never had that much before."

Will looked at his son with a very serious expression. "You know what that means," he asked. "It means that you can pay for the honeymoon that your mom and I never got when we got married all those years ago," he then broke out into a grin. "I'm kidding, buddy. You can do whatever you want with that money."

Henry laughed. "You're funny, daddy," he said. Suddenly, his stomach began to growl loudly. This earned him a couple of surprised looks from both his parents.

"I think you've got a monster living in you," JJ jokingly said.

Still laughing, Henry reassured his mom that there was in fact no monster living inside him. "There's no monster living in me," he said. "I'm just really hungry."

"I'd be hungry too if I slept for three days in a row," said Will.

After the three of them shared a moment of laughter, JJ finally offered to go pick up some lunch for the three of them. Will and Henry were more than happy to accept her offer.

"What would you like," asked JJ.

"I'll take a cheese burger with fries and an ice tea," said Will.

"And what about you, sweetheart," JJ asked Henry. "What do you want for lunch,"

Henry thought for a moment. "Can I have the same as daddy, but with a chocolate milk shake, instead," he asked.

"If that's what you want, then that's what I'll get you," said JJ. "I'll be back in a little bit," she said as she was going out the door.

"Don't forget to buy yourself something too, mommy," Henry called after her.

"Thanks sweetheart," JJ called back. "I won't forget.

As JJ was about to walk out the front doors of the hospital, she saw Aaron. Seeing him there, was the last thing she expected. She had assumed that he'd be at home, planning Jack's funeral. None the less, she greeted him with a warm smile and a hug.

"Aaron, how are you doing," she mentally kicked herself for asking that. Aaron's only child had only been dead for three days. She didn't realize until it was too late, just how dumb that question was. "I'm sorry, Aaron," she apologized. "that was a really dumb question."

"JJ, you don't have to apologize," Aaron reassured her. "Jack may be gone, but knowing that a part of him lives on in your son, I'm okay."

JJ was quiet for a moment. "Aaron, there's something I have to tell you," she began. Her mind raced as she was trying to find the right words. Aaron stood there, patiently waiting for her to tell him. "Henry knows that he has Jack's heart."

Aaron was shocked. "JJ, you told him," he asked in disbelief. "I mean, I don't have a problem with you telling him, but don't you think it was…"

"I didn't tell him," JJ interrupted Aaron. "and neither did Will."

The shock had wore off and now Aaron looked confused. "Then how does he know?"

JJ sighed. "You may not believe this, but Henry told Will and I that when he was in the operating room, he went to Heaven and he saw Jack there. He tried to get Jack to come back with him, but Jack told him he couldn't because he chose to give his heart to Henry," she paused for a moment. "Henry also said that Jack told him not to be afraid and that they would see each other again."

Aaron was quiet for a moment as he brushed away a tear with his hand. "That sounds like something Jack would say," he said. "It gives me peace, knowing he isn't suffering anymore. Is it okay if I see Henry," he asked, changing the subject.

"Are you sure you want to see him now," asked JJ. "I mean it's only been three…"

"JJ, please," Aaron interrupted her. "My son is living through your son and it would mean the world to me, if I could see Henry for just a few moments."

"Aaron, you can see Henry for as long as you want," said JJ. "I won't keep you away from him. I just thought it would be too hard for you to see Henry, after you had just lost Jack."

"It is hard," Aaron admitted. "but I think that by being able to see Henry, then it may help."

Will and Henry were busy playing a game of checkers, when they heard a voice.

"Can I come in," the voice asked. Will and Henry both looked up and smiled when they saw Aaron standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Aaron. You're here," Henry happily said. Will stood from his chair and waved for Aaron to come in. The two men shared a handshake that soon turned into a hug.

Aaron then embraced Henry in a hug. "Hello Henry, how are you feeling today," he asked.

"I'm feeling okay," said Henry. "Are you mad at me for taking Jack's heart," he asked, even though Will and JJ had told him earlier that Aaron wasn't mad at him. He had to be sure, though.

"Of course not," said Aaron. "Your mom told me that you saw Jack in Heaven. Is that right," he asked.

"Yeah," said Henry. "and he looked very happy there. He didn't look sad or scared or like he was in any pain."

Aaron just smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that, Henry," he said. "Promise me you'll take care of Jack's heart, okay."

"I promise," said Henry. He got quiet for a moment and turned his head to the window. He then turned back to Aaron. "Jack told me that he's always gonna be with me, even if I don't see him. I think he's gonna always be with you and everyone else he loves too," he said.

"I believe you're right Henry," said Aaron. "I believe you're right."

* * *

 **End of chapter sixteen. Please let me know what you thought of it. I'd love to see some reviews. Chapter seventeen will be up as soon as possible. I hope you'll stay for it.**


	17. Funeral

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate all the kind reviews you all sent. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

Aaron stood in front of the large mirror in the bedroom that he and Beth shared. He was tying his necktie. It had been a week since Jack died and today was the day of his funeral. Aaron fought back the tears as he took one last look at himself in the mirror. He wanted to look nice for his son's funeral.

"Aaron," said Beth. She approached him with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm almost ready," said Aaron. "I just want to look nice for the funeral. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," said Beth."Aaron, I have to show you something. When Henry got sick, Jack had written something down on a piece of paper. He wouldn't let me see it because he was afraid it wouldn't come true," she paused for a moment, inhaled a breath and then exhaled. "well, I walked passed his room a moment ago, and this was lying on the floor," she handed the piece of paper to Aaron. "I don't know how it ended up on the floor, but you gotta read it."

Aaron read what was on the piece the paper. After reading it, he sat down at the foot of the bed and cried. Beth sat next to him and cried with him. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"He got his wish," said Aaron as he wiped away the tears. He folded the piece of paper in half and placed it in the pocket of his suit jacket and stood up. "Come on, we need to get the funeral. I'm sure everyone is waiting on us."

When Aaron and Beth arrived at the funeral home on that cold December morning, they walked in, where they saw everyone patiently sitting and waiting on them. They could hear a few people sobbing. As they walked to the front pews, they drew nearer to the white casket where Jack lay at the front of the room. He was dressed in a light blue suit with a matching tie. In his hands, was his favorite superhero comic book. And also on his left wrist, was the silver bracelet, Aaron had purchased for him at the gift shop at the hospital the night he died.

Before sitting down, Aaron stopped at the casket and gently placed his hand on top of Jack's. He stood there for a moment and stared at his son as tears rolled his face. "I'm here, buddy," he whispered. "I love you," he leaned forward and kissed Jack's forehead. After that, he sat down next to Beth. The two of them leaned on each other for support as the preacher spoke.

Everyone listened silently as the preacher spoke about Jack. After about an hour, he said a prayer and then asked if anyone had any fond memories of Jack they'd like to share. One by one, several people stepped up to the front of the room and talked about some of their fondest memories of Jack. There were a lot of smiles during these moments. When everyone had gotten their chance to speak, the preacher remarked how much of a joy, Jack seemed on earth and that he was sure he'll be the same way in heaven. After that, he said a final prayer and allowed everyone to see Jack one last time before the lid on the casket had to be closed.

After the funeral service, everyone drove to the cemetery for the gravesite service. Jack's casket was being carried by Sean Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner, Will LaMontagne, Spencer Reid, David Rossi and Derek Morgan. They gently placed it on a vault, over a freshly dug grave, while everyone silently watched with tears in their eyes as they held white and yellow roses in their hands. Sean, Will, Derek, Spencer and David each picked up two roses and stood with everyone else.

Aaron remained next to the casket and placed a hand on it. In his other hand, he held a white rose and a yellow rose. He fought back the tears and just stared at the casket for a moment. Finally, he cleared his throat and turned his attention to everyone as he began to speak.

"Jack was only on this earth for ten years, but in those ten years, he had an impact on so many lives. He loved to smile and play. He really enjoyed playing soccer and reading superhero comic books. Jack always saw the good in others. In his heart, there just was no room for hate. He enjoyed helping others, whether he was told or was just volunteering," Aaron paused for a moment. "One year for Halloween, he dressed up as me and told me that I was his favorite superhero because I save lives," Once again, Aaron paused for another moment. He wiped away a few tears. "Jack donated his organs to several people. I don't see myself as a superhero, instead I see my son as a superhero," he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Beth had showed him earlier. He unfolded it. "A few months ago, Jack had written something on this piece of paper," Aaron held up the paper for everyone to see. "and he wouldn't let anyone see it because he was afraid that if he showed it to anyone, then his wish wouldn't come true. My fiancée Beth found it this morning and we read what he had wished for. Jack had wished that his best friend Henry could get a new heart soon," Aaron folded the paper and placed it back into his suit pocket. He was silent for a moment before continuing to speak. "I am very honored and proud to say that Jack got his wish. Henry received Jack's heart and I could not ask for a more deserving person to receive it. My son lives on through Henry and the several other lives he saved. Although this is a sad day for us all, Jack wouldn't want us to mourn his death, but to celebrate his life instead. It breaks my heart that my son is no longer on this earth, but I am grateful for the time I was able to spend with him while he was still here. I can only hope that someday I'll see him again," Aaron kissed the top of the casket and whispered, "I love you, Jack," he then placed the two roses on the center of it as tears began to stain his face.

One by one, people lined up and each placed two roses on the casket. By the time the last person had walked by, the casket was covered in at least six dozen roses. Most everyone returned to their vehicles, but Aaron, Beth, Sean, David, Emily, Alex, Spencer, Penelope, Derek, Jessica, Savannah and Will, who was now holding his youngest son Michael, all stayed behind and watched the casket be lowered into the ground. JJ would have attended the funeral and gravesite services, but didn't want to leave Henry alone at the hospital. As the group watched the casket, a small sob escaped Aaron's mouth. Sean, put a comforting arm around his older brother. This was his way of letting Aaron know that he was no longer angry at him for choosing to donate Jack's organs. He finally understood.

* * *

 **End of chapter seventeen. I think I had a different ending for this chapter instead, but I couldn't remember what it was, so I just decided to go with this ending. I'd like to know what you all thought. So please leave me some reviews. They'll be greatly appreciated. Just don't be too cruel if you hated it. I'll have chapter eighteen posted as soon as possible.**


	18. The Reception

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter just as much. Also, I'd like to warn you all that this chapter has a shocking end to it. I just hope it won't cause you to stop reading the rest of the story because if you do, then you'll never know the truth.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

After the gravesite services, everyone had gone to David's place. He had graciously opened up his home for the reception. There were dozens of tables and chairs set up in the spacious living room. Against the wall, there were three long tables filled with food and beverages. The furniture that was usually in the living room, had been relocated to another area of the home for the time being. Soft instrumental music played quietly throughout the house.

As the reception went on, Beth decided she needed to get some fresh air. So she stepped out on the patio, where snowflakes were now falling from the sky. She stood there quietly as she watched the snowflakes. Moments later, Emily had also stepped out onto the patio. This was unknown to Beth because when Emily lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, Beth was slightly startled by it.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Beth smiled sincerely at Emily, "It's alright. I didn't hear you come out here," she said.

Emily smiled back at Beth. "So how are you holding up," she asked with sincerity in her voice.

"I'm doing good as can be expected at a time like this," said Beth. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"I can't believe it either," said Emily. "It's gonna take us all some time to process everything."

Beth sighed and wiped away a tear as she looked out at the falling snow. "I just wish I had never allowed him to go outside that night," she fought back more tears.

"What happened to Jack, isn't your fault. No one knew that would happen," Emily comforted Beth. "You can't blame yourself for any of it. And I know Jack wouldn't want that either. "

Beth turned her attention back to Emily. "But I could have told him no and to wait until the next day to go out and play," she said. "If I did, then maybe he would still be here."

"You don't know that for sure. None of us know that," Emily tried explaining.

Beth had finally gotten control of her tears. "I'd give my life just so Jack could be back here on earth," she said. "but I know that isn't possible. I know that no matter what anyone says or does, it's not going to bring him back."

"That's right," said Emily. "Nothing will ever bring him back."

Beth was silent for a moment. "Aaron didn't want Jack to go outside that night," she began. "I should've agreed with him, but instead of being a parent towards Jack, I acted as a friend, all because I didn't want… I didn't want him to be mad at me if I agreed with his father."

"Does Aaron blame you for what happened to Jack," asked Emily.

"No," answered Beth.

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself, either," said Emily. "You have to realize that you couldn't have possibly known what would have happened that night."

Will had been walking around the room with Michael in his arms. Emily had been taking care of Michael for a week now, but today, Will decided he would give her a little break from his youngest child. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall with Michael. His eyes started to fill with tears as memories of Jack rushed through his mind.

"Will," a voice said.

Will quickly wiped away the tears and saw Aaron standing there. "I'm sorry Aaron," he apologized. "I didn't realize you were standing there."

"It's alright," Aaron reassured him. "How is Henry doing," he asked with concern in his voice.

"He's doing alright. He's looking forward to coming home soon," said Will.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Aaron.

The two men were quiet for a moment.

"JJ would have came today, but she didn't want to leave Henry alone at the hospital by himself," said Will. "She sends her condolences about Jack though."

"I understand and tell her I said thank you," said Aaron. "Are you going back to the hospital later today," he asked.

"I'll be going back in two days," said Will. "JJ and I figured we should give Emily a little break from Michael. So I'll be taking him back to the house with me. We were starting to miss him," he admitted," but lucky for us, Emily took some video footage of him while he was with her."

"That's nice of her," Aaron smiled. "Can I hold him," he asked of Michael.

"Sure," Will passed his son over to Aaron.

"It's been awhile since I've held him," said Aaron. "Why don't you go get something to eat," he suggested. "I noticed you haven't ate anything since we got here. I'll watch Michael for you."

"Are you sure," asked Will. "I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Aaron. "Michael and I will be fine. Go ahead and get something to eat."

"Thanks Aaron," said Will. He walked towards the buffet.

Michael began to whimper. Aaron held him close and gently rubbed his back. "It's okay. He'll be back," he softly whispered to the infant. Michael soon began to quiet down as he realized he was safe with Aaron. He rested his head on Aaron's chest and fell fast asleep. Aaron looked down and just smiled at him. He couldn't help but think of fond memories of Jack when he was that age.

Sean soon approached the two of them. "Aaron," he whispered, not wanting to wake up Michael.

"You alright," Aaron asked. So not to disturb Michael while he slept, Aaron gave his brother a quick hug.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Sean. "I just wanted to apologize to you for what I said at the hospital."

"You don't have to apologize. You had every right to be angry at me," said Aaron. "Everyone grieves in different ways."

Sean sighed. "Back at the hospital, Jessica told me that you did this out of love for Jack and that someday I would understand," he said. He paused for a moment and wiped away a tear. "I didn't understand at first, but now I do. When you read that note that Jack had written about wishing that Henry would get a new heart soon, that's when I finally understood. You chose to let Jack go because you loved him. And I can't hate you for that. Jack wouldn't want us to hate each other."

Penelope, David, Derek, Savannah, Alex and Spencer were all seated at one of the tables. They were eating and quietly talking about the recent events. They all had somber looks on their faces.

"I just can't believe he's gone," said Penelope, quietly about Jack.

"I know. Neither can I," Savannah agreed. "It's just too hard to comprehend all of it," she gently rubbed her hand on her growing stomach, thinking of her unborn baby. "I can't imagine what Aaron must be going through right now."

"I just wish there was something we could do for him," said David.

"The only thing is, there really isn't anything anyone can do, except offer our condolences to him and his family," said Alex.

"I really hope we can find the sick son of a bitch who did this to Jack," Derek was starting to get angry. "You don't hit a kid and then just leave."

No longer wanting to be there, Spencer excused himself from the table for a moment. "I need to go out and get some fresh air for a moment," he said. No one else seemed to noticed, but Alex noticed that when he spoke, his voice sounded a little shaky. Almost as if he were hiding a secret of some sort.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment, too," asked Alex. "I also need to get some fresh air," she stood up and walked away before anyone could answer her.

The snowflakes had stopped falling and Alex found Spencer leaning against a tree with his head in his hands. It was the tree where he and Emily had helped Jack, Henry and Kai with their pumpkins on Halloween that year. Memories of that moment flashed through Spencer's mind. He jumped slightly when Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Are you alright?" She wasn't prepared for what he was about to say to her.

Spencer looked away. "I think it was me," he quietly whispered.

"What," Alex asked. She was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Spencer finally turned to Alex. His face was stained with tears. "I think I'm the one who hit Jack," there was fear in his voice.

"What did you say," Emily had suddenly walked up. There was a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

 **End of chapter eighteen. Okay, so this one ended in a cliffhanger. Chapter nineteen will pick back up where this chapter ended. I'll have it posted as soon as possible. In the meantime, please leave some reviews. I'd really appreciate it.**


	19. What's Hotch Going To Think Of Me?

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to those of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

Startled, Spencer and Alex turned to see Emily standing there. There was a brief moment of silence.

Spencer cleared his throat. "Emily, how long have you been standing there," he asked.

"I just got here," said Emily. "Reid, why would you think you're the one who hit Jack?"

"Yeah. Why would you think that," asked Alex.

Spencer sighed and slid down against the tree. "I don't remember much about that day," he began. "I remember going to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Everything was fine until… until my head started bothering me on the way home," he paused for a moment. "I think that maybe for a split second, I blacked out because when I got home, the front of my vehicle was dented in and… there was blood on it."

Alex and Emily were stunned at Spencer's confession. They looked at each other then back at Spencer.

"Is that why you haven't been driving," asked Alex.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just afraid," admitted Spencer. He then turned his attention to Emily. "I should've listened to you and went to see a doctor about these headaches when they came back in October," he wiped away a tear and ran a hand through his hair. "Now Jack is dead and it may be all my fault."

Emily knelt down and placed a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Reid, you don't know that for sure," she said. "That blood may not even be Jack's. It could be from an animal."

"What's Hotch going to think of me when he finds out I may have been responsible for his son's death," asked Spencer. "I have to tell him," he stood and turned to walk away, but Alex quickly grabbed his arm.

"Reid, I don't think now is the right time for that," said Alex. "We should wait."

"What do you mean now isn't the right time," Spencer was starting to get angry. "Don't you think Hotch deserves to know the truth?!"

"She's not saying he shouldn't know," Emily spoke up, defending Alex. "What she's trying to say is that we need to do a DNA test first on the blood and then tell Hotch. There's no need to jump to the wrong conclusions now. You could be innocent."

Spencer wiped away another tear. "I'm sorry," he apologized to Alex. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I've been a nervous wreck this past week. I can't help but think that it is my fault."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize," said Alex. "I understand."

"So do I," agreed Emily. "And I think we should keep this conversation between the three of us, at least until we find out the whole truth, okay," she waited for both Spencer and Alex to answer her.

"Okay," Spencer and Alex said in unison.

"Good," said Emily. She then brought her attention back to Spencer. "Please, please, go see a doctor about your headaches as soon as possible," she pleaded with him.

"I will. I'll see one tomorrow. I promise," said Spencer.

"Do you want me to drive you," asked Alex.

"Sure, if you're not busy tomorrow," said Spencer.

"Any plans that I have for tomorrow can wait," said Alex. "Your health is more important."

"Thank you," Spencer replied. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Alex smiled kindly at Spencer.

Emily wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. The cold air was really starting to get to her. "You two wanna go back inside," she asked. "It's freezing out here."

Spencer and Alex had agreed with her. They too were starting to feel the effects of the cold air. In silence, the three of them headed towards the house. Emily and Alex couldn't help, but glance at Spencer every few moments. The only thing going through their minds was what Spencer had just revealed to the two of them. They secretly prayed that it wasn't true, but a part of them feared the worst.

When the three of them returned to the house, Alex and Spencer went back to the table they were sitting at, where Penelope, David, Derek and Savannah were still sitting.

"Everything alright," asked David.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," said Alex.

"We just needed to get some fresh air," said Spencer.

Derek checked his watch and looked at Savannah," What time is that appointment today," he asked.

"2:45," answered Savannah.

"It's 1:30 now," said Derek. "We should get going before it's we're late," he stood and help Savannah out of her seat. She was almost five months along in her pregnancy.

"Going in for another sonogram," asked Penelope.

Savannah smiled. "Yes we are," she said.

"Good luck," said David.

"Thanks," both Savannah and Derek said in unison.

"We're gonna say bye to Hotch and then we'll get out of here," said Derek. He and Savannah waved goodbye to Penelope, David, Alex and Spencer as they walked away.

Derek and Savannah had made their way over to Aaron, where he was now standing with Will, Beth and Emily. Michael was still asleep in his arms. Sean had gone home just a few moments earlier.

"Aaron," said Derek.

Aaron looked towards to Derek and Savannah, "Everything alright," he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Derek. "It's just that we have to get going now. We've got an appointment."

Aaron shook Derek's hand and hugged Savannah. "Thank you both for being here. I really appreciate it and I know Jack would have appreciated it too."

"You're welcome," said Savannah. "The funeral and gravesite service was very beautiful," she wiped away a tear. "We're very sorry about Jack. I just wish there was something we could do for you."

"Please don't ever forget about Jack," said Aaron. "That's all I can ask you to do. Please remember my son."

"We'll never forget him," said Derek. "I promise he'll always be in our memories and in our hearts." Soon, he and Savannah said their goodbyes to everyone and then left.

* * *

 **End of chapter nineteen. I know there isn't a lot to this chapter, but I hope it's enough. I tried to add more to it, but it seems as though I couldn't think of anything else for it. Please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what you thought. Chapter twenty will be up as soon as possible.**


	20. DNA

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter just as much. I'd also like to tell you that I'm not a genius. So if I got anything wrong in this chapter, I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

Spencer sat on the floor, with his back against the couch in the living room of his apartment. Though stained with tears, his face held a blank expression. It had been three days since he had told Emily and Alex about him being a possible suspect in the hit and run of Jack. In his hands, was an unopened letter. It was the results to the DNA on the front of his vehicle. His hands shook as he held it.

When he received the letter that afternoon, he wanted to tear it open and read it, but he was afraid of what it would say. Immediately, he had called Emily and Alex. He didn't want to be alone when he read the letter. He was relieved when they both said they were on their way there.

It was nearly thirty minutes when both Emily and Alex had arrived at the apartment building. Emily had arrived first and Alex had arrived a moment or two after her. Together in silence, the two women walked up to the third floor of the building and soon found themselves standing in front of Spencer's apartment door.

Emily sighed nervously. "You ready for this," she asked Alex.

"I don't know. Are you," asked Alex. She was just as nervous as Emily was.

"Honestly, no," Emily admitted. "What if it is Jack's blood on Reid's vehicle? How is Reid going to deal with that," These last few days, Emily had been hopeful that Spencer was innocent, but now she was starting to fear the worst.

"Maybe it isn't Jack's blood. Like you said the other day, it could be from an animal," Alex tried to reassure Emily, but she too was starting to fear the worst. "No matter what the results are, we need to be here for Reid. We need to let him know that we're always going to stand by him.

Emily sighed. "Right," she said. "How did things go during his doctor appointment the other day? Did they find anything wrong with him?"

"They said he just has chronic migraines," said Alex. "They couldn't find anything else wrong with him."  
"Can't they fix it," asked Emily. "I mean there's gotta be something they can do for him."

"All they can do for him, is to put him on medication for the rest of his life," said Alex.

Emily was stunned. "You mean he'll never get rid of these migraines," she asked.

Alex shook her head. "According to the doctor, no," she said. "This is like a life sentence for Reid."  
Emily sighed. "Why the hell would God allow something like that to happen to someone like Reid," anger was beginning rise in her voice.

Alex just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I wish I had an answer, but I just don't know," she said. "Well, I'm sure he's waiting on his. Let's not keep him waiting any longer," Alex raised her fist to the door and began knocking on it.

Spencer was so lost in thought, he at first didn't hear the knocking. He didn't even hear it the second time. Finally after a third time, he was brought back to reality. He quickly stood and made his way to the door. He greeted Emily and Alex with a hug and allowed them into his apartment.

"You ready to find out what it says," Alex saw the unopened letter in Spencer's hand.

Spencer nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm just nervous, though," he said.

"Reid, no matter what the results are, you're still our friend," said Emily. "We'll always be here for you, okay?"

Spencer suddenly began to sob as he wiped away a tear. Hating to see their friend like this, sorrow washed over both Alex and Emily's faces as their hearts sank. It killed them to see their friend so broken. They wanted to comfort him, but found themselves unable to. So, they just stood there in silence and waited for him to finish.

"Okay," Spencer finally said. He opened the envelope, but found himself too afraid to read the results. "I can't… I can't do this," he held the piece of paper out to Alex and Emily. "Will you please tell me what it says?"

Alex took the paper from Spencer's hand. There was absolute silence in the room as she silently read it. Spencer and Emily were clearly nervous as they waited for Alex to tell them. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about a couple of seconds, they got the results.

"It's not Jack's blood," said Alex.

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief and shared a hug. "That's great," Emily smiled.

"Yeah it is," said Spencer. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "I was terrified it was going to test positive for Jack's blood. Does it say what the blood is from? It's not from a…" he was afraid to finish the rest of the sentence.

Knowing what he was about to ask, Alex answered. "No, it's not human blood," she said. "The blood on your vehicle tested positive for a dog."

"I hit a dog," asked Spencer. His eyes filled with guilt. "I hope it didn't suffer."

"I'm sure it didn't," Emily tried to reassure her friend. "At least we finally know you're not responsible for Jack's death."

"But someone is," said Spencer. "And the question is… who?"

"I don't know, but someone had to have seen exactly what happened that evening," said Alex. "And maybe they're just too scared to say anything."

"We should question everybody on that street," said Emily. "There's bound to be someone who'll give us answers."

"Hopefully, they're willing to talk to us," said Spencer. There was a bit of doubt in his voice.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty. Please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what you thought. Once again, I'm not a genius, so I really don't know how long it takes to get the results on a DNA test. So please forgive me if it takes more than three days. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible.**


	21. Video Camera

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Renee and Noel Lorenzo.**

* * *

Something was weighing heavily on the mind of sixteen year old Noel Lorenzo. Like all of his neighbors, he and his mother had been questioned by an FBI agent about the hit and run of a little boy that took place about a couple of weeks ago. Like everyone else, the two of them hadn't witnessed anything. But in fact, Noel was keeping a secret. A secret so big, it could solve the whole case. If only he would tell.

Noel stood by the window in his bedroom, with a distraught expression on his face. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he contemplated on whether he should say something or just mind his own business. Finally, he picked up his video camera from his nightstand and proceeded to walk downstairs.

Renee Lorenzo had been sitting at the dining room table, with a cup of coffee in her hands, when her sixteen year old son, Noel had approached her.

"Mom," Noel began. "there's something I gotta tell you."

"You mean you need to tell me something," Renee corrected her son. She always preferred the proper use of grammar.

Noel rolled his eyes. "Right. Sorry, there's something I need to tell you," he corrected himself.

"Don't be rolling your eyes at me," Renee snapped at her son. "That's very disrespectable."

Noel cringed a little. Although his mother was only about five feet tall, he feared her. She was a no nonsense type of person, who would speak her mind if she needed too. She never laid an abusive hand on anyone or said anything abusive towards anyone. There was just something scary about her voice whenever she scolded someone for any wrong doing.

"I'm sorry, mom," Noel apologized. "It won't happened again."

"I accept your apology," Renee's voice grew kinder. "and I apologize for snapping at you. Now what is it you need to tell me," she asked, before taking a sip of her coffee and then placing the cup back onto the table.

Noel sighed heavily as he sat down in the chair next to his mother. "Do you remember when that Agent, Emily Prentiss came here last week and questioned us about the hit and run of that kid," he asked.

"Yes I remember. His name was Jack Hotchner," Renee said matter of factly. "It's a shame what happened to him. I remember when you and I first moved here about a month ago, he, his father, Aaron and Aaron's fiancée, Beth were the first people to welcome us," she smiled fondly as she remembered the day she and her son moved into the neighborhood and were greeted by Aaron, Beth and Jack. Her smile soon faded and was replaced with a sad look. "Jack was a good kid. A damn good kid," she wiped away a tear with the napkin she was using. "I've been meaning to bake a casserole and send it over to Aaron and Beth's house along with my condolences, but I feel as though, they'd want to be alone during this tragic time. I know I wanted to be alone when your father passed away a few years ago. I didn't want to see anyone or talk anyone expect you, for about a month," she lightly ruffled her son's hair as she smiled at him. She pulled her hand away when she noticed the worried look on his face. This worried her too. "What is it, my son? Why do you looked so worried," there was a great deal of concern in her voice.

"I lied to the agent when she was here," Noel admitted.

Renee was stunned. "What do you mean you lied," she asked.

"After I came home from the movie theater, that evening Jack was hit, I noticed I had left my video camera outside on the railing of the front porch," Noel began. "Well, when I brought it back into the house, I noticed it was still filming. And so I watch it and…" his voice trailed off.

"Go on. I'm listening," said Renee.

Noel sat the camera in front of his mother. "Here, see for yourself," he pressed play on the camera, revealing a shocking video.

After watching the video, Renee was both shocked and angry. "Noel Gabriel Lorenzo, why didn't you say anything about this, when that Agent came here last week," she ran a hand through her dark wavy hair and slammed her fists down onto the table, causing Noel to jump slightly. "You know I have a zero tolerance policy on lying!"

"I know mom and I'm sorry," Noel apologized.

"You better tell me why you lied," anger was rising in Renee's voice.

Noel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Iguessitsbecauseilikeher," he mumbled.

"Speak up and quit that mumbling," Renee demanded.

"I said, I guess it's because I like her," Noel said more louder and clearer. "She goes to the same high school I go to and I think she's kind of cute and I just don't want her to get in trouble for what she did."

"Oh I see what you mean. You think because this girl is cute," Renee pointed at the paused video. "she should be able to get away what she did. Yes I agree with you one hundred percent. Anyone who's that damn good looking, shouldn't be punished for their crimes," she sarcastically said.

"That's not what I mean, mom."

"Well, it sure as hell seems like it," Renee stood from her chair. "Get up," she demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why," asked Noel.

"Because you and I are going to go for a little ride. There's someone we need to talk to," said Renee.

When Noel refused to leave his chair, Renee attempted to pull him to his feet by pulling on his ear.

"Ow mom! What the hell," said Noel as Renee kept pulling on his ear. "Okay! I'm up! I'm up," he rubbed his ear when Renee finally released it. She didn't hurt him too bad, but it did hurt like hell, though. "That hurt worst than when that boy in New Jersey punched my face a couple of years ago in Science class!"

"Quit your damn whining and go get in the car," Renee demanded.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty one. I'd really appreciate it if you left me some reviews. Good or bad, I'll accept both. Just please don't be rude if you didn't like it. Thank you for reading. I'll try to have chapter twenty two posted as soon as possible.**


	22. Samira Freyel

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all those of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Renee Lorenzo, Noel Lorenzo and** **Samira Freyel . Everyone else in this chapter belongs to CBS/Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Emily was sitting at her desk in her office in the B.A.U. building, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she announced.

The door opened and Grant Anderson popped his head in. "Agent Prentiss, there's a couple of people here, who need to see you," he said.

Wondering who it was, Emily stood from her chair. "Okay thanks. I'll be with them in just a moment," she said.

A few moment later, Emily was surprised to see a petite Italian-American woman with a young Italian-American boy. It was the same woman and boy, Emily had questioned a week ago about the hit and run of Jack. She noticed a video camera in the boy's hands.

"Renee, Noel," Emily greeted the two with a concerned look. She was wondering what they were doing there. "What brings the two of you here," she asked.

Renee stood from her chair and pulled her nearly six foot tall son to his feet, demanding he stand in the presence of an FBI Agent.

"It seems as though my son is suffering from memory loss," Renee glared at Noel. "Go on, tell her about what you know," she demanded him.

Noel told Emily about coming home from the movie theaters that evening Jack was hit and realizing his video camera was left outside and had captured something very important. He then handed Emily the video camera, so she could see just what it was.

Emily stood there in silence as she watched the footage. After it was over, she was stunned at what she had just saw.

"Why didn't you tell me about this," Emily asked Noel.

Noel shrugged his shoulders and looked away as he kept quiet.

"Oh so, you don't have an answer for her," Renee sarcastically said. "You had an answer earlier and you better tell her," she warned her son.

"She saw the video. Why do I need to explain why I kept it a secret," Noel rudely asked.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone of voice," Renee snapped. "And don't be disrespecting her," she looked towards Emily and then back at her son. "You know I didn't raise you to disrespect the law."

Fearing the situation could get a little out of hand, Emily knew she had to intervene. "Mrs. Lorenzo, it's fine," she began. "I don't need to know why your son kept this a secret," she held up the video camera. "but I do need to know the name of the girl in the video."

Renee looked back to her son. "Well, she's waiting," she said.

Noel sighed. "Her name is Samira Freyel," he said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," said Emily. "I'll need to borrow this, for evidence," she held up the camera. "I promise I'll give it back to you."

"We understand," said Renee. She then looked Noel. "Now you apologize to her for lying," she demanded.

"I'm sorry for lying," Noel apologized.

"Thank you. I accept your apology," said Emily.

"You have a good day, ma'am," Renee politely said to Emily before turning to leave with Noel.

Emily stood there for a moment trying to process everything that had just happened. She couldn't believe she now held the evidence that would help capture the person responsible for Jack's death. Suddenly she turned and made her way down to the bullpen.

Penelope, Alex, David, Derek and Spencer were all sitting in the bullpen and talking when Emily approached them. Both JJ and Aaron were still on leave from recent events.

"I need you all in the conference room," said Emily as she kept walking. "I've got some very important evidence."

Wondering what it was, the five of them followed her. Alex and Spencer looked at each other as they had a feeling of knowing what it was Emily wanted to show them. When the five of them got to the conference room and sat down, Emily stood at the large screen. Everyone saw that there was a paused video on the screen.

"Prentiss, what's going on," asked Derek. He was just as confused as everyone else in that room.

"A few minutes ago, a woman and her son came here with some very important evidence about the hit and run of Jack," Emily began as everyone gasped. Knowing she was the most emotional one of the group, Emily turned to Penelope. "I understand if you don't want to sit here and watch this," she pointed at the paused video.

Although terrified, Penelope sat up straighter. "No, I'll stay," she said. "I can handle it."

About a minute or so later as Emily stood while her teammates watched the video, Penelope immediately covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oh my god! No," she cried. Not being able to watch another second of it, she ran out of the room. Concerned for his friend, Derek followed behind her.

Alex, Spencer and David shared the same expressions of shock, anger and horror. They couldn't believe what they had just saw.

"She actually stopped and checked on him and then left," David said in disbelief. "Why didn't she call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, she took the time to stop and check on him, but why not call for help," said Alex. "It could have saved his life."

"I don't know. Maybe she was too scared," suggested Emily.

"But that still doesn't excuse her for what she did. She could have made an anonymous call," anger was rising in Spencer's voice. "We have to find her. She can't get away with this."

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty two. Your reviews will be greatly appreciated. So please, leave me some. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter. Chapter twenty three will be posted as soon as possible.**


	23. Was It Worth It?

**A/N: Thanks for all those of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate all the reviews. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much as the previous one. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I haven't had access to a computer, since last month. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the Freyel family. All other characters in this chapter are the property of CBS/Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Urian and Odelia Freyel were patiently waiting in the living room of their large home, for their seventeen year old daughter Samira to arrive from upstairs. The three of them would soon be leaving for a trip to Italy, where Samira would take part in Odelia's older sister, Joviana's winter fashion show. It was something, she had been looking forward to for almost the past year now.

A couple minutes or so later, Samira finally made her way into the living room. Urian and Odelia smiled at the beauty of their only child. The tall, thin young girl wore a slightly above the knee length green satin dress with black tights and a pair of green high heel shoes. Her long scarlet hair was swept into a side ponytail. And she had accessorized herself with expensive jewelry, an emerald necklace, emerald earrings and an emerald bracelet.

"You look as beautiful as a princess," Urian proudly said.

Samira blushed. "Thanks daddy, but everyone knows I'm much more beautiful than a princess," she bragged.

"You're absolutely right, my love," Odelia agreed with her daughter. "Now come on. We don't want to miss the flight."  
Before the three of them could leave, the doorbell suddenly rang. Samira rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh! Who the hell is that," she rudely asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "We're gonna be late to the airport!"

"Whoever it is, we'll get rid of them," Urian hurried to the door, while Odelia stood there and comforted their daughter.

When Urian opened the door, he was surprised to see a male officer and a female officer. "Hello, can I help you," he asked.

"Mr. Freyel, is your daughter here," the male police officer asked.

Urian stepped aside. "She's right there," he pointed at Samira. "What's going on?"

Ignoring Urian's question, the two police officers brushed pasted him and marched over to Odelia and Samira.

"Samira Freyel, you are under arrest for the hit and run of Jack Hotchner," said the female police officer as she handcuffed the young girl.

Urian and Odelia were equally shocked at what they were witnessing. "What are you talking about," Odelia demanded to know as she and her husband followed after their daughter. "Our daughter did nothing wrong!"

"We have evidence that proves otherwise," said the male police officer as he kept walking away.

A little while later, Samira found herself sitting in the interrogation room of the BAU. Both her parents were sitting beside her, for support. While Urian and Odelia looked worried, Samira looked annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest and slouched in her chair.

"Mira, sit up straighter, please," Odelia kindly asked.

"Shut up, mom," Samira rudely said as she rolled her eyes. She remained in her slouched position.

Neither Urian and Odelia did anything to reprimand their daughter on her behavior. Like many other times, they let her get away with it.

About a moment later, Alex Blake and Spencer Reid entered the room. In Spencer's left hand, was the video camera that contained the hit and run of Jack.

"Who are you," Urian asked as Alex and Spencer sat down across from the three Freyel family members.

"I'm Agent Alex Blake and this is Agent Spencer Reid," said Alex. "Samira, do you know why you're here," she asked the teenager.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it," Samira lied.

Spencer sat the video camera down in front of Samira. "Really? Because this says otherwise," he said as he pressed play on the video. "And don't act like that it isn't you because you know damn well it is and so do we. So stop acting like an innocent victim here," he snapped.

Samira sat up straighter. "What's your damn problem," she rudely snapped back.

"My problem is that you hit a ten year old child and didn't even bother calling for help," Spencer was getting angrier.

Even though they had just saw the video, Urian and Odelia were still supportive of their daughter.

"You have no right speaking to my daughter in that tone of voice," Urian angrily said.

"Can't you see that what she did was an accident," Odelia was just as angry as her husband and daughter, but spoke in a more softer tone. "It's not like she meant to hit the little boy."

Samira rolled her eyes. "This is so ridiculous. I did nothing wrong," she claimed.

"That's right, my love. You did nothing wrong," Odelia threw a comforting arm around her daughter.

"Really? So you think hitting an innocent child and then just driving away without calling for help, can excuse her for what she did," Spencer asked in a tone mixed with sarcasm and anger.

"She's just a child herself too," Urian tried to reason.

"But she still broke the law," said Alex. She was the only one in that room, who had remained calm. She turned her attention to Samira. "Why didn't you call for help? You could have saved his life," she asked.

Samira shrugged her shoulders. " I guess I just didn't want to be late," she said. "And that kid wasn't my responsibility."  
"That's right," Urian agreed. "That child was the responsibility of his parents. And where were they when he was out playing in the middle of the road?"

Spencer's eyes flashed with rage. "Let me make something very clear here. He wasn't playing in the middle of the road and his parents were inside the house, thinking he was alright," he angrily said. "So you can just stop trying to make it look like they were neglecting him."

Samira smirked. "Well, they wasn't outside with him, when he got hit," she said.

Spencer slammed his fists down onto the table in anger. "I don't want to hear another damn word out of you, unless I'm speaking to you! You got that," he snapped.

"Let's try to stay calm here. All this yelling isn't going to help anything," Alex intervened. "Samira, that call to 911 would have only took about two seconds. What was so important that you couldn't be late for?"

"My best friend was throwing a party at her house and everyone who's important was going to be there," Samira explained. "I'm sorry, but calling 911, would have made me late in arriving to the party."

While Urian and Odelia remained at their daughter's side, Alex and Spencer were dumbfounded at what they just heard. There was a brief moment of silence, until Spencer finally spoke.

"Was it worth it? Was going to a party worth a child's life," he angrily asked.

Samira smirked and began twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "Yep, it sure was. Greatest party of my life," she said.

Alex and Spencer were now disgusted. "You think it's okay for her to say stuff like that," Alex asked Urian and Odelia.

"I see nothing wrong with what she said," said Odelia. "If she had a great time at the party, then there's nothing wrong with that."

"You can't punish her for going to a party and having a great time," said Urian.

"Okay, I think we're done here," said Alex.

"About damn time," Samira rudely said. "Maybe we'll make it to the airport in time."

Alex let out a small laugh. "Oh I'm sorry. You must have misunderstood," she said. "See, you're not going to the airport. You'll be going to a jail cell, right here in D.C., until a trial date."

The Freyel family was outraged. "You can't lock my daughter up," said Urian.

"Sure we can," said Spencer. "The rules apply to her, just as much as they do to anyone else."

"What about the winter fashion show? I'm supposed to be in it," Samira covered her face and began crying. This didn't faze Alex and Spencer at all.

Odelia once again, through a comforting arm around her daughter, as she glared at the two agents. "Are you happy now? Are you happy that you made a child cry," she rudely asked. "Samira had been waiting for this fashion show for nearly a year now. How can you just take that away from her?"

Spencer smirked. "Well, that not our problem," he said.

A moment later, Alex opened the door and in walked the same female police officer from earlier. She was there to escort Samira to a jail cell. She was about to place handcuffs on Samira, who was still in tears, when Urian spoke.

"Are those really necessary," he asked.

"Sorry, but it's standard procedure," said the police officer. She then lead Samira out of the interrogation room, while Odelia and Urian followed behind.

Alex and Spencer soon joined David, Derek, Emily and Penelope, who had all been standing on the other side of the window of the interrogation room. They had been listening to and watching the interrogation take place.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't say this, but if that were my child, I would have slapped her," Emily said in disgust.

"Believe me, I wanted to," Alex admitted.

"She didn't even look like she was sorry for what she did," said Penelope. She was clearly the most upset after what she had just witnessed. "How can she not be sorry? Doesn't she realized she took something very important from us?"

"She's a spoiled brat who obviously was never punished for any of her wrong doings, " said Derek as he threw a comforting arm around Penelope.

"I have a feeling that's all going to change, soon," said Spencer.

"We have to tell Aaron and Beth," said David.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty three. Okay, I have to admit that this chapter was probably the most difficult for me to write. I had so many different scenarios for this chapter and each one, I threw out because I didn't like how they were going. So basically, I just decided to write whatever came to my mind and hoped that it turned out good. I mean, I don't know about you all, but this chapter definitely was not a favorite of mine. Anyway, enough with the ranting, please tell me what you all thought of this chapter. I'd really appreciate the reviews. Oh and by the way, I've never interrogated anyone or been on the receiving end of an interrogation. So if the whole interrogation scene in this chapter is incorrect, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll have chapter twenty four posted as soon as possible. I hope you'll stay for it.**


	24. Shocking Announcement

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Samira Freyel. All other characters in this chapter are the property of CBS/Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Aaron was sitting at the foot of Jack's bed with one of Jack's superhero action figures in his hands, when Beth had walked in. At first, he didn't realize she had walked in.

"Aaron," Beth interrupted his thoughts.

Aaron looked up and saw his fiancée standing there. "Oh hey, sweetheart," he stood up and softly kissed her. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. I didn't realize you had walked in," he apologized.

Beth smiled kindly at him. "That's alright. I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologized. "What are you doing in here?"

"You didn't disturb me," Aaron reassured her. "I've been thinking of what I should do with all of Jack's stuff. I want to get rid of it because I know Jack wouldn't want it to just sit here and go to waste, but then again, I'd like to hold onto everything, Every item in this room holds a lot of great memories of Jack," he explained. "I'm afraid that if I get rid of everything, the Jack's gonna think I'm forgetting about him and moving on."

"Then just get rid of some of the stuff and keep the rest," suggested Beth. "That way, you'd be able to hold onto some of the memories. And even if you did get rid of everything in this room, I know Jack wouldn't think you were forgetting him. He would never think that about you. He knows you'll always remember him, no matter what."

Aaron smiled. "That's a great idea," he kissed his fiancée once again. "I'll try to figure out later what I want to keep and what I'll get rid of. Is there something you wanted to tell me when you walked in here," he asked with concern in her voice.

For a moment, Beth had forgotten why she had walked into that room in the first place. Suddenly she remembered. "Right. Of course. I forgot for a moment," she tried to laugh it off, but Aaron could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," Beth reassured him. She then inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was searching for the right words to say. Finally, she found them. "Okay, you know how these past couple of weeks, I haven't been…"

Beth was suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang. "We should see who that is," she said, changing the subject.

When Aaron opened the front door, he and Beth were surprised to see Alex, David, Derek, Emily, Penelope and Spencer standing there. They all had the same expression on their faces, which greatly concerned both Aaron and Beth.

"What are you all doing here," asked Aaron. He stepped aside to allow his friends into his home.

"You two may want to sit down," Derek said to Aaron and Beth.

Now both Aaron and Beth were really worried. "Why, what's going on," they both asked.

"It's not Henry is it? He's still okay right? Everything's okay with Jack's heart, isn't it," Aaron's own heart began racing as he feared the possibility of Will and JJ having to search for a new heart for their son.

"No, no, as far as we know, Henry is doing fine," Emily reassured Aaron. "What we came here to tell you, has nothing to with Henry."

Both Aaron and Beth relaxed a bit, but they still wanted to know why their friends had suddenly arrived and what they had to tell them.

"Then what is it," asked Beth.

"We found the person responsible for Jack's death," announced Spencer.

Aaron and Beth were shocked at what Spencer had just said. "What? How," asked Beth.

"About a week ago, we decided to question everyone on this street to see if they had seen anything," Alex began. "At first, we had no leads, but then a couple of people came forward to Emily and…" she paused for a moment. She didn't want to say the next part, but she knew she had to. "and one of them managed to somehow catch the whole thing on camera."

"What do you mean, one of them managed to catch the whole thing on camera," asked Aaron.

"Well, the boy said he had gone to the movies that evening and when he returned, he realized he had left his video camera out on the porch and it was still recording," Emily explained. "That's how he captured the incident."

"The person who hit Jack, you have them in custody, right," asked Beth.

"Yes we do," answered David. "She's in a jail cell as we speak and she'll be there until a trial date."

"Has a trial date been set, yet," asked Aaron.

"No, not yet," said Derek. "But the system is in the process of setting one up."

There was a brief moment of silence. Aaron and Beth couldn't believe the person who had hit Jack and left him to die, had finally been captured.

"The girl who hit Jack, what's her name," asked Aaron.

"Her name is Samira Freyel. She comes from a wealthy family. And she and her parents moved here in D.C. about three years ago, from San Diego, California," Penelope explained. "I did some research on the way here. I just wanted to know exactly who it is we're dealing with."

"Has she been in trouble for anything else," asked Beth.

"Yes, there are a few incidents," Penelope pulled out her tablet and began reading off the list of misdemeanors of Samira. "When she was twelve years old, she was suspended from school for three days, for fighting with another classmate. A few weeks after that, she was suspended again for two days for violating the school dress code. When she was fourteen, she was caught shoplifting with a group of her friends. And then just last year, she was arrested for underage drinking. For both of those misdemeanors, she was sentenced to one hundred hours of community service, each," she explained.

"Hopefully, this time she's get sent to prison," said Alex. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think community service is going to help her at all."

Everyone agreed with Alex. A few moments later, Aaron and Beth thanked everyone for stopping by. Everyone soon left, after that. Aaron shut the front door and then sat down next to Beth on the sofa. The two of them were quiet for a moment, until Beth spoke.

"You alright," she asked.

"Hmm," asked Aaron. He was in a bit of a daze.

"Are you alright," Beth repeated her question.

"Oh yes, I'm alright," said Aaron. "I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I just can't believe they finally caught the person responsible for Jack's death. I honestly thought no one would ever be caught."

"Yeah, me too," Beth agreed. "There were hardly any leads in the case. It's a good thing someone managed to capture it on video. Without the video, there may have been a chance we'd never know who it was responsible for Jack's death."

"I'm glad the person who captured it on video, decided to step forward," said Aaron. "Hey, what was it you were trying to tell me, earlier," he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that," admitted Beth. "Okay, you know how these past couple of weeks, I haven't been feeling very well?"

"Yes, I've noticed," there was a concerned look on Aaron's face.

"Well about twenty minutes before everyone showed up, I decided to take a test," said Beth.

"A test," Aaron questioned. "Wait, are you telling me you're…."

"I'm pregnant," Beth finished Aaron's sentence.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty four. So, what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to see some reviews. Please don't be too cruel if you hated it. I wasn't sure about adding a pregnancy storyline into the mix, but then again I basically just thought, _"Oh what the heck, let's just throw it in and see how it plays out. People are either going to hate it or love it."_ Anyway, reviews please! Chapter twenty five will be posted as soon as possible. **


	25. I Don't Know If It's The Right Time

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad you all are fine with me adding a pregnancy storyline into the mix. To be honest, I thought people would think it was a bit too much. I'm very glad I was proven wrong. I'd also like to apologize for not updating, sooner. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I own absolutely no one in this chapter.**

* * *

Aaron was shocked at what his fiancée had just revealed to him. Sure, they were planning on having children, but not until after they were married. None the less, Aaron was absolutely thrilled. A grin suddenly appeared on his face as he embraced Beth in a hug.

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful," he proudly announced. The grin on Aaron's face suddenly turned to a look of concern when he saw the worried look on Beth's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

" I don't know if it's the right time to bring a child into the world," Beth admitted. "I mean, we just lost Jack and we're still grieving for him. What if we are unable to love this baby," she placed her hand on her abdomen as tears began forming in her eyes.

Aaron's heart sank. "You want to get an abortion," he asked. He was hoping he had misunderstood her.

Beth wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry. I know it's cruel for me to say this, but it's just too soon," she said. "I know we planned on having children and I'd love to have children, but bringing a child into this world, after losing one, it's just not fair. I don't want this baby to think we're having it as a replacement of Jack. And I don't want Jack to think we're forgetting about him."

"You don't have to apologize," tears were now starting to fall from Aaron's eyes. "Everyone has a choice and as much as I hate the idea of terminating a pregnancy, I'll support you, no matter what you decide to do. But even if you did decide to keep the baby, I promise you that it's not going to think of itself as a replacement and Jack isn't going to think we're forgetting about him."

Beth was quiet for a brief moment. "You really think we'll be able to love this baby," she suddenly asked. "I mean even though we just lost Jack?"

Aaron smiled sincerely at Beth. "Absolutely. I have no doubt in my mind that we'll be able to love this baby," he said. "And I know Jack would be very happy for us. He always did say he wanted a sibling."

Wiping away a few tears from her eyes, Beth smiled back at Aaron. "Bringing a baby into this world does seem like a wonderful thing to do, even at a time like this," she said.

"Are you saying you want to keep the baby," asked Aaron. There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes," answered Beth.

Aaron threw his arms around Beth and embraced her with a hug. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

Beth laughed a little and pulled away from Aaron. "Let's wait a while until we announce it to everyone," she said. "I want to make sure everything is alright."

"I'm sure everything is alright, but I agree with you. We should wait before telling anyone," said Aaron. "Most people usually wait until 12 weeks before announcing their pregnancies."

"Well, I certainly hope no one finds out about this pregnancy, before I hit 12 weeks. After all, you're friends with people who have a talent at profiling people," Beth laughed.

Aaron laughed along with Beth. "That's right. It's going to be hard, keeping it a secret from them," he said. "And you do realize that once we tell them, the girls are going to want to throw you a baby shower. Especially Penelope."

"I just hope it's not too much of a baby shower," said Beth. "I'm not a big fan of being the center of attention. And besides, they're already throwing me a bridal shower. Wait, do you think I'll still be able to fit into my wedding dress when we get married," she suddenly asked. "I'm probably going to be fat when I walk down the aisle."

Aaron laughed. "You won't be fat. You'll be pregnant," he said. "And besides, it doesn't matter what size you are. I'm marrying you because you have a wonderful personality and I love you."

"I love you too," said Beth. "But what if my dress doesn't fit?"

"We can always have it fixed it to where it does fit you," said Aaron. "But do you know what we need to do right now," he asked.

"What," asked Beth.

"We need to make you an appointment with a doctor," said Aaron.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty five. So, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know by leaving me some reviews. Just try not to be too cruel if you hated it. Thanks for reading! I'll try to have chapter twenty six posted as soon as possible. I hope you'll stay for it!**


	26. Going Home

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

After spending nearly a month in the hospital for receiving a heart transplant, Henry was now finally able to go home. This was a moment, he, JJ and Will had been looking forward to.

"You glad to be finally going home, buddy," asked Will.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see everyone," said Henry. He then sighed. "I just wish I could see Jack, too. It's not going to be the same without him."

"We wish for the same thing to, sweetheart," JJ quickly wiped away a tear as she held Michael.

"Too bad we can't build a staircase all the way up to Heaven and visit Jack and all our other loved ones," said Henry. He then looked towards his little brother. "When Michael is old enough to understand, I'm going to tell him all about Jack. I want him to know how much of an awesome person Jack was," he said.

"That's a great idea, buddy," said Will. "You got everything all packed, now?"

Henry scanned the room with his eyes. "Yep. I don't see anything else," he said. "Can we go home, now?"

"You sure you don't want to stay for another day," JJ teased. "I'm sure the staff here would appreciate it."

Henry laughed. "Everyone's nice here, but no thanks," he said. "I'm definitely ready to go home."

A few moments later, a nurse walked into the room, carrying a gift basket in her arms. The basket was filled with fruit, candy and toys.

"Hello," Henry happily greeted the nurse. "What's that basket for?"

"Henry, even though we're going to miss you, we're very glad that you're healthy enough to finally go home now," the nurse smiled. "And we all decided to send a going away present with you," she handed the basket over to Henry. "The staff here and I hope you'll enjoy everything in this basket."

Henry happily accepted the gift basket. "Thank you. Can I share it with my family," he asked.

"Absolutely," said the nurse. She then pointed at a brown teddy bear inside the basket. "You see that bear?" When Henry nodded his head in a 'yes' motion, the nurse continued on. "Well, whenever someone gets a new heart at the hospital, we record the sound of that new heart and place it into one of these teddy bears. So whenever you want to listen to your new heart, all you have to do is press on the bear's chest," she explained.

"Can I listen to it, now," asked Henry.

"You sure can," the nurse pulled the bear out of the basket and handed it to Henry. Not being able to stay and visit any longer, she had to return back to work. She said her goodbyes to the family and then exited the room.

JJ and Will stood quietly as Henry pressed the teddy bear's chest. Their eyes filled with tears, when suddenly the beating of what was once Jack's heart and now Henry's new heart, could be heard through the stuffed toy. It was like music to their ears. Henry played the recording, three times in a row, before finally turning it off.

"That's really neat," he said.

Will wiped away a tear. "It sure is buddy. It sure is," he said. "You ready to go home now?"

"Yep," said Henry. He was holding on tight to his new teddy bear. "Wait. Can we stop at the gift shop before we leave," he suddenly asked. "There's something I need to buy."

"Sure, sweetheart," said JJ.

The LaMontagne's soon made their way to the first level of the hospital and into the gift shop. Without even looking at anything else, Henry knew exactly what it was he needed to buy. He lead his parents straight to the flower section. He looked for a moment, before selecting the perfect bouquet. Finally, he found it. It was a mixture of red roses, white roses and yellow roses.

"I want that one," Henry pointed at the bouquet. He tried reaching for it, but found himself a little too short for the task. "Can one of you help me, please? I can't reach it," he looked towards his parents.

"Sure, buddy," Will reached up and grabbed the bouquet that Henry had wanted. He then handed it over to Henry. "Here you go."

Henry took the bouquet. "Thanks," he said. "Now let's go pay for this."

"Do you want us to pay for it," asked JJ.

"No. That's okay," said Henry. "I want to pay for it with my own money."

After purchasing the bouquet of flowers, the LaMontagne's were finally in their vehicle and ready to go home. As JJ was fastening Michael into his car seat, the five month old began to cry.

"You'll be okay, sweetheart," JJ kissed her youngest son's forehead. She tried giving him his bottle, but the crying continued. She even tried giving him a pacifier, but that was no help, either.

Henry reached his hand out to Michael. When Michael saw it, he grabbed it with his tiny little hand and soon began to quiet down. He held onto Henry's hand and would not let go of it.

"Henry smiled at his little brother. "See? That's all he wanted," he said. "He just needed to know that he wasn't alone."

"I think he missed you," said Will. "Are we all ready to go home now?"

"There's just one more place I need to go to," said Henry. "I need to go to the cemetery. I need to give Jack these flowers."

"No problem, sweetheart," said JJ.

A little while later, the LaMontagne's had stopped at the cemetery. Quietly walking through, they finally found Jack's grave. It was next to Haley's grave. The tombstone was a large marbled one. The inscription on the tombstone read…

 **Jack Gabriel Hotchner**

 **Oct. 7, 2005 - Nov. 30, 2015**

 **Until we meet again, goodnight, my loved ones.**

In a moment of silence, the LaMontagne's stood there. None of them saying a word. It was an emotional moment for them. Henry stepped forward and placed the bouquet of flowers onto the grave. There were a few other flowers and some toys on the grave. After placing the flowers onto the grave, he gently touched the tombstone as his eyes filled up with tears. Although he was only seven years old, Henry was an emotional child, but he didn't let people see his emotions too often.

He quickly wiped away the tears with his hand as JJ and Will each laid a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Thank you Jack. For giving me another chance at life," said Henry. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty six. Please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what you thought. Chapter twenty seven will be posted as soon as possible.**


	27. Welcome Home, Henry

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I own absolutely no one in this chapter.**

* * *

After visiting Jack's grave, the ride home was quiet. Henry leaned his head against the window as he watched the beautiful scenery go by. Despite being winter and being cold, it was still a nice day out.

"You alright, sweetheart," asked JJ.

Henry lifted his head off the window. "Yeah. I'm okay," he said. "It's just that after having to stay indoors for such a long time, I forgot how beautiful the outside of the world is."

JJ smiled. "It is beautiful," she agreed.

"If you're up for it, buddy, we can spend some time outside today, when we get home," Will suggested.

Henry's eyes lit up with delight. "Awesome," he happily replied.

JJ and Will just smiled. "Sounds like a yes to me," said JJ.

Wanting to stay awake for the rest of the trip home, Henry's found himself getting tired as he had trouble keeping his eyes open. It wasn't because of his health, but simply because he was too excited to be finally going home, and he barely even slept the previous night. As much as he struggled, Henry finally gave up and decided to sleep the rest of the way home.

About twenty minutes later, Henry suddenly woke up and realized they had just drove right passed home. Confused, he sat up straighter in his booster seat.

"Daddy, did you know that you passed the house," he asked.

Will glanced back at Henry. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Your mom and I forgot to tell you that there's one more place we need to go to before going home."

"What place," asked Henry.

"We can't tell you. It's a surprise," said JJ. "Why don't you get some more rest. It's going to be at least twenty minutes before we get there."

Although he wanted to know more about where they were going, Henry decided that sleep would be the best thing right now. After all, he did only get a few hours of it, during the previous night. So he leaned his head against the window and drifted to sleep, once more.

Everyone was at David's house and they were all hurrying to get all the decorations set up in the living room. The LaMontagne's were set to arrive at any moment, and everyone wanted everything to be perfect for when they arrived. The room looked beautiful already. Red and green balloons hung from the ceiling. Streamers the same color as the balloons were hung throughout the room. A large three tiered dark chocolate cake was placed in the center of a table, leaning against the wall. Next to the cake was a bowl of punch. All the furniture had been relocated to another room of the house. In the place of the furniture, there was a round table with a white table cloth, big enough to hold everyone who was attending the celebration.

Penelope peeked out of the curtain and saw the LaMontagne vehicle pulling up in the driveway. "They're here," she quickly whispered to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone. You know the drill. Find a place to hide," said David as he walked to the door and waited.

Henry woke up and saw that he and his family were at David Rossi's house. "Why are we at uncle David's house," he asked.

"You'll see in just a moment," said Will as he removed Michael from his car seat. JJ helped Henry down from his booster seat.

When the LaMontagne's arrived at the front door, Will rung the doorbell. When door opened, everyone jumped out from wherever they were all hiding, yelling, "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, HENRY," followed by a round of applause for the young boy.

Although, happy to see everyone, Henry was rendered speechless. Finally after about a moment or two, he found his voice.

"Hi," he meekly said. "Thanks for all this." He was soon greeted with hugs and kisses.

"Okay, okay. Let's try not to smother him," David joked. "Henry, there's a three tiered chocolate cake right over there on that table," he pointed to the table filled with food. "The first slice goes to you."

"Okay. Thank you," said Henry. He walked over to the table and was handed a slice of cake from Penelope. "Thank you," he told her.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Penelope happily replied. She then poured a cup of punch for him. "And you can have a much as this cake as you'd like. After all, this is your party."

"Hey, we heard that," said JJ. "Are you trying to send Will and I home with a hyper child," she jokingly asked.

"Who said you were taking him home? Maybe I want to take him home with me," Penelope teased. "Alright, who's next in line for a slice of cake?"

After everyone was served a slice of cake and a cup of punch, they all sat down at the large round table. They were seated as followed, David, Penelope, Derek, Savannah, Alex, Emily, Spencer, Shawn, Jessica, Aaron, Beth, JJ, Henry and Will. Will was holding Michael in his arms.

"Henry, are you glad to be finally out of the hospital," asked Derek.

"Yeah," said Henry. "Everyone was nice there, but I'm just glad I finally got to leave today."

Rising from her chair, Savannah marched over to Will. "Alright, you've held him long enough. Let me hold him, now," she said of Michael. "Besides, I need some practice with holding a baby. I got at least four more months before mine is born."

"Absolutely, no problem," Will happily handed Michael over to Savannah.

Savannah smiled down at the five month old as she cradled him in her arms. Michael soon returned a smile. "Awe! He's smiling at me," she said.

"Nah, it's probably just gas," Derek teased.

"Don't you listen to your uncle Derek," Savannah continued to smile at Michael. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Everyone laughed at Savannah's comment. "Savannah, I think you got this whole mommy thing down," said Spencer. "You seem very much like a natural."

"And what about me? Don't I have the whole father thing down," teased Derek.

Spencer glanced at Derek. "It's gonna take some time for you," he jokingly said. "I'd give it about eighteen years, but don't worry. Not everyone is a fast learner," he grinned.

There were fits of laughter all around. "I'm kidding," Spencer told Derek. "You'll be great."

"But Savannah's gonna be way better," Henry chimed in.

More laugher erupted from the table. With all the sadness and grief surrounding everyone in recent weeks, this was the happiest they had all ever been. It truly was a great day for everyone in that room. It would be a day that none of them would ever forget.

After everyone had finished their cake and punch, they all scattered throughout the room. Simply talking with each other and just enjoying the party. A few moments later, with the help of Aaron and Derek, David brought out a large gift wrapped present. It was nearly five feet tall. The three of them presented it to Henry.

"Henry," David began. "everyone here in this room decided to chip in and have this made for you. We hope you'll like it," he said of the large gift.

All eyes were now once again on Henry. Wondering what it was, Henry carefully tore open the wrapping paper. When he saw what it was, he gasped. It was a framed picture of him and Jack. The two of them were sitting side by side in a pile of leaves, laughing. The picture was taken by Beth, in the backyard of her and Aaron's home, just nearly a week before Jack's death. It was the last picture ever to be taken of the two children together.

Henry did his best to keep his emotions in control, but in the end, they got the best of him. Tears flooded his eyes as Will softly patted his back.

"You okay, buddy," asked Will.

Wiping away the tears, Henry simply nodded his head in a 'yes' motion. "Thank you all for this present," he said as he finally gained control over his emotions.

"You're welcome," everyone said in unison as they too were now filled with emotion.

"Can we hang this up in my room when we get home," Henry asked JJ and Will.

"Of course, sweetheart," JJ smiled.

Everyone once again scattered in their own little groups as the party continued on. Jessica soon approached David.

"David, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me today," she smiled at him. "I really appreciate it, but I must be going now."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you could be here," David smiled back at her. "Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks, I will."

Walking to the front door, Jessica was stopped by the sound of Sean Hotchner's voice.

"Leaving already," he asked.

Jessica turned and smiled at the youngest Hotchner brother. "Yeah. I have to be at work at five thirty tomorrow morning. It's a two hour drive from here to my house and figured I'd get a head start now. And plus it's starting to get late," she said.

Sean glanced at his watch. "Wow, 6:45 already? The time must have flown by," he said.

"Well you know what they all say, time flies when you're having fun," said Jessica.

Sean laughed. "Ha, I guess you're right about that," he said. "Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

Jessica smiled and accepted his offer. "I would love that. Thank you," she said.

Emily, Alex, Will, Savannah and Derek were all gathered together. Savannah who was still holding Michael, couldn't stop smiling at him.

"He gets cuter every time I see him," said Alex.

"I know, right? I just want to take him home with me," said Savannah.

"Don't let the cuteness fool you, ladies," said Will. "I mean don't get me wrong, he is cute, but he sure does get cranky a lot. Especially during bedtime."

JJ walked by and heard part of the conversation. She then stopped and turned to the group. "What are you all talking about," she asked curiously. "I heard something about being cranky."

"Will was just telling us how you and him sometimes have trouble with putting Michael to bed," said Derek.

JJ let out a small laugh. "It's true. We do," she said. "When Henry was Michael's age, we had no trouble with putting him to bed, but with Michael, it's a whole different story."

"I didn't have any trouble with Michael when I watched him," said Emily.

"All this talk about having trouble with putting a baby to bed, is really starting to scare me," said Derek. "Are you sure we're ready for this whole parenting thing," he jokingly asked Savannah.

Savannah sent a playful glare towards Derek. "It's too late to back out of this pregnancy now. And besides, we've already spent thousands of dollars on baby items," she said.

The other four shared a laugh. "Don't worry, Derek. James and I were worried too, when we had Ethan," said Alex. "but you'll get the hang of it."

"Speaking of your husband, how has he been," asked Emily. "We haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine. He's been going on a lot of business trips," said Alex. "I hardly ever get to see him anymore either. "But this coming summer, he and I will be going to Brazil to celebrate our twenty fifth wedding anniversary. We've had this tripped planned since the beginning of last year."

"Twenty five years? Wow, congratulations," said Savannah. She then looked down and Michael and saw that he was now asleep. "Awe! He's asleep," she whispered.

"Speaking of sleep, I could really use some of it now," said Derek as he yawned. "You ready to go home now," he asked Savannah.

Savannah handed Michael over to JJ. "Thank you both so much for letting me hold him," she said.

"You're welcome," said JJ and Will in unison.

Savannah and Derek said their goodbyes to everyone and then left. Soon, nearly everyone was going home. And all that was left, was David, Aaron, Beth, JJ, Will, Henry and Michael. JJ still had Michael in her arms.

"There's more cake if any of you would like to take it home with you," offered David. "It'll just go to waste if it's kept here."

"We'll take some home with us," said Beth.

"Henry, you want to take some home with us too," asked Will.

"I'd be insane if I said no," Henry grinned as everyone laughed at his comment.

"I think anyone would be insane to refuse cake," said JJ. She lightly tousled her oldest son's hair. "You about ready to go home now? I think your brother is."

"Yeah," said Henry.

The LaMontagne's said their goodbyes and then walked out the front door. When they got to their vehicle, Will was helping JJ with Michael and Henry sat down in his booster seat when he saw the teddy bear he had received from the hospital earlier that day. He picked it up and stared at it. It was as if he were thinking about something. JJ and Will noticed this.

"Everything alright, buddy," asked Will. He was now climbing into the driver seat.

Henry turned his attention to his father. "Yeah, everything's okay," he said. "Is it okay if I go back inside for a minute," he asked. "I need to talk to Uncle Aaron and Aunt Beth."

JJ who was now in the front passenger seat of the vehicle turned and smiled at Henry. "Sure, sweetheart," she said. "We'll wait for you."

"Thanks," with the teddy bear still in his arms, Henry hopped out of his booster seat and out of the vehicle. He ran for the front door of David's house. JJ and Will couldn't help but wonder what he needed to talk to Aaron and Beth about.

Aaron, Beth and David were talking to each other, when Henry approached them with the teddy bear in his arms.

"Uncle Aaron, Aunt Beth, can I talk to you two for a minute," he asked.

"Absolutely," Aaron and Beth said in unison.

"I'll leave the three of you alone," said David as he walked away.

"What do you want to talk to us about, sweetheart," Beth smiled at Henry.

Henry held up the teddy bear. "Before I left the hospital today, a nurse gave me this," he said of the bear. "When you press his chest, you can hear Jack's heartbeat," he pressed the bear's chest and the sound of Jack's heartbeat came through. "I want you two to have it," he handed the bear to Aaron.

Aaron and Beth both wiped away their tears as they listened to Jack's heartbeat. "But Henry, this is yours. We can't take it away from you," said Aaron.

"But I already have Jack's heart," said Henry. "The least I could do, is give you the sound of it. And besides, I just thought that if you and Beth ever have any children, they could listen to this bear and know what Jack's heart sounds like."

Aaron pulled Henry into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered through tears.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty seven. I just want to let you all know that the whole scene with Sean offering to walk Jessica to her car, wasn't a romantic gesture. It was a friendly one. I Just hope I didn't confuse anyone during that scene. Anyway, I'd love to know what you all thought about this chapter. Reviews please! Chapter twenty eight will be posted as soon as possible.**


	28. Justice

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry I haven't been updating sooner. I haven't been home very much. Anyways, I hope you'll like this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the Freyel family.**

* * *

After waiting three months, the trial of Jack's hit and run was now here. Samira sat on the right side of the courtroom, with her lawyer, parents, friends and relatives supporting her. While Aaron and Beth sat the on the left side of the courtroom. Their lawyer, friends and relatives were there to support them.

The trial only lasted for an hour. The jury found Samira, guilty and the judge had sentenced her to six years in prison. Distraught, the young girl buried her face into her hands and cried. Urian and Odelia did their best to console her. Samira wasn't sorry for taking Jack's life away. She was sorry that she had gotten caught for it.

"It's not fair," she whispered to her parents through tears. "They're taking six years of my life away from me."

"I know princess," said Urian. Both he and Odelia were also in tears. "It's not fair at all."

The judge looked at Aaron. "Mr. Hotchner, is there anything you'd like to say to Miss Freyel," he asked.

Aaron stood from his chair. "Yes, your honor. There is something I'd like to say," he said.

"You may take the stand," said the judge.

Aaron approached the stand. Looking at Samira, he saw that she was still crying, but had a blank expression on her face. Aaron never took his eyes off her as he spoke. The same couldn't be said about Samira, as she kept her eyes elsewhere.

"Samira, my son, Jack was the light of my life. When he left this world, that light went away. I want to hate you for what you did," Aaron fought back the tears. "but Jack wouldn't want that. He would want me to forgive you as I believe deep in my heart, he forgave you, that night. So I forgive you, but I cannot forget. I'll never be able to forget what you did," he paused for a moment as he wiped away a tear. "I know you think six years in prison is too much for you, but in six years, you'll be able to get back to your life and do the things you've always wanted to do. My son will still be gone is six years. Because of you, he'll never get to do the things he had always wanted to do. He'll never go to any school dances. He'll never be able to graduate high school or go to college or even get married and start a family of his own. In my opinion, six years isn't enough, but I know that no matter how many years you get in prison, I'll never get my son back. Every night, since the death of my son, I dream about him. Each dream is different, but in every one of them, I see Jack and he's always happy, just like I remember him. Those dreams give me a sense of peace and joyfulness, but then I wake up and all that peace and joyfulness turns into sadness and realization that my son is no longer here," he paused once more. "Samira, losing a child is one of the hardest things ever for a parent. And I sincerely hope that when you become a parent, you don't go through what I went through because it will leave a hole in your heart that can't be filled."

People were wiping away their tears as Aaron stepped down from the stand. The tears from Samira had stopped as she was escorted out of the courtroom, in handcuffs. She held a look of anger as she passed Aaron. Urian and Odelia held the same look of anger as they too passed by Aaron. Beth held her fiancé's hand in a show of support.

After the trial was over, Aaron and Beth and their family and friends were standing on the steps outside of the courthouse. Everyone was glad that justice had finally been served for Jack. David offered to take everyone out to a celebratory lunch to celebrate their victory. Most of everyone accepted, but Aaron, Beth and Derek politely declined. Derek declined because he wanted to get home to Savannah. She was already eight months pregnant and it was only a matter of weeks until she gave birth, but the doctor said that the baby could arrive any day now. And Derek did not want to miss the birth of his firstborn child. Aaron and Beth declined, simply because they wanted to go to the cemetery and spend some time alone with Jack. Understanding their refusal, David wished the three of them well.

Aaron and Beth were left on the steps as everyone else had left a few moments ago. They were soon approached by Urian and Odelia, whose faces were stained with tears. The two of them just stood there and glared at Aaron and Beth, before Urian finally spoke.

"Why couldn't you have just let this all go," Urian asked Aaron. "You said so yourself that your son would still be gone in six years. So what's the point of sending my daughter to prison, when your son is never coming back to you?"

"Mr. Freyel if your daughter had died and if someone was responsible for her death, would you want them to get away with it," Aaron asked.

Before either Urian and Odelia could answer, Aaron walked away with Beth walking next to him. Urian and Odelia stood there on those courthouse steps in complete silence. Neither of them saying a word as they watched Aaron and Beth walk away. Perhaps Aaron's question to them a moment ago, finally made them realize that they shouldn't be too quick to allow their daughter to get away with things.

Aaron and Beth were now standing at Jack's grave. Standing side by side and holding onto each other for emotional support, the two of them stood there in silence for a moment. Memories of Jack flashed through both of their minds as they each wiped away their tears.

"Hey buddy," Aaron finally spoke. "Beth and I are here. We just wanted you to know that we finally caught the person who was responsible for your death. So justice has been served for you," he then looked at Beth. "You think he should be the first to know, before we tell anyone else?"

Beth smiled. She knew what Aaron was talking about. "Yes. If anyone should know first, it should be him," she said. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Aaron smiled back at Beth. "You tell him," he said.

Both Aaron and Beth turned their attention back to Jack's grave. "Jack, your father and I are very proud to let you know that this summer, you're going to have a little baby brother or sister," she said. "We hope that this baby will have a kind soul, a beautiful heart and a wonderful personality just like you."

From above, in Heaven, with Haley standing next to him, Jack smiled as he watched his father and step mother kiss his tombstone and walk away. Although he wished he was still on earth, he was happy with the way things turned out.

"Beth and daddy are gonna be in for a real surprise, this summer," said Jack.

Haley smiled at her son. "They sure are sweetheart. They sure are," she said.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty eight. Okay, so that "surprise" Haley and Jack mentioned at the end of this chapter, won't be revealed during this story. It'll be revealed in a one shot that I plan on posting after this story is finished. So if you really want to know what the surprise is, I hope you'll stick around and wait for the one shot. Anyway, I'd love to know your thoughts about this chapter. Reviews will be greatly accepted. Chapter twenty nine will be posted as soon as possible. By the way, there are just two chapters remaining for this story.**


	29. The Wedding

**A/N: Thanks to all those of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Beth had always dreamed of her wedding day. It was the day she was looking forward to. Today on the twenty third of April, 2016, her dream was going to finally come true. She would be marrying Aaron. The wedding was supposed to be held a month ago, but the two of them decided to postpone it until the next month.

Beth looked stunningly beautiful in her long flowing wedding dress. Her hair was done up in one of those wrap around French braid styles. She smiled to herself as she felt the kicks of her unborn baby. Although she was already six months along in her pregnancy, she and Aaron hadn't officially announced it, yet. They were waiting for the perfect moment.

There was a knock on the dressing room door. Beth was slightly startled by it, but she quickly managed to compose herself as she let out a small laugh.

"Come in. It's opened," she called out.

David entered the room. "You ready for this," he asked. He would be the one walking her down the aisle.

Beth smiled. "Absolutely," she linked her arm through his.

When the two of them arrived at the two large doors of the church, they stood there for a moment. Just waiting for the music to hit.

"You know if you're not sure about this, you can always run," David joked.

Beth laughed. "Thanks, but I'm good," she said.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd get to see a runaway bride," said David. "So, have you and Aaron decided when you're going to announce the pregnancy?"

Beth gasped as she looked at David with a shocked expression on her face. "How, how do you know about that," she asked.

David grinned. "What? I'm a profiler. I figure things out, easily," he said. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else," he noticed the worried look on Beth's face. "I'll leave that for you and Aaron to announce."

"I just hope no one else has figured it out, yet," said Beth. "It's hard keeping a secret from a group of people who profile for a living."

"Eh, I don't think they've figured it out yet," said David. "because none of them have mentioned anything, unless they're all just keeping quiet about it. Congratulations by the way."

Beth sighed. "Thanks. I just wish this baby would have gotten the chance to know Jack," she said.

"I wish for the same thing too," said David. "but all you can do is tell this baby all about how wonderful Jack was."

The music suddenly hit. Beth inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled. "Okay, I guess it's time to start this wedding," she said.

Aaron was standing at the front of the altar, smiling as Beth and David approached him. Beth couldn't help but smile when she saw how handsome her soon to be husband looked in his black suit and light blue bow tie. Next to Aaron, was a large photograph of Jack. It was to symbolize that he was a part of the wedding, even if he was just there in spirit. Everyone else was also standing and smiling as Beth and David walked by. Finally, the two of them made it up to the altar.

Everyone, except the priest, Aaron and Beth sat down as the priest said a quick prayer. After the prayer, Aaron and Beth each read their own vows. Aaron was the first to go. He cleared his throat as he began reading his words out loud.

"Beth, five years ago on a beautiful day, I was training for a triathlon. That same day, I met a beautiful woman with an amazing personality. She was also training for a triathlon. I wasn't expecting to meet anyone that day, let alone fall in love with them, but I guess God had other plans for me. Even though it was love at first sight for me, I'm not sure if it was love at first sight for her. I hope it was. I told my friend about this woman and he convinced me to ask her out on a date. So I took his advice and asked her out. I'm glad I listened to him. Otherwise, she and I probably would not be standing here today in this church, getting married in front of all our friends and family. I love you, Beth and I hope we'll get to spend the rest of our lives together."

Beth giggled. "Wow. I don't know how I'm going to be able to compete with those vows."

Aaron grinned as everyone else laughed at Beth's comment. "That's okay," he said. "It's not a competition."

Beth inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly as she began to say her vows. "Aaron, ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed of marrying my prince charming. As I got older, I was losing hope in ever finding him. I just didn't think God had someone out there in this world, who was right for me. I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life. Well, it turns out, I was wrong," she paused for a moment as she wiped away a tear. "When I first met you, Aaron, I just knew that you were the one for me, but I was unsure of how you felt about me at that time. I truly believe that it was fate that brought us together on that day. Aaron, you stole my heart on that day, but when I met your son, Jack, a few months later, he also stole my heart," she paused again as her eyes and everyone else's eyes were filling up with tears at the mention of Jack's name. "I'm very grateful that he accepted me because if he didn't, then I don't think this day would be happening. This day seems so incomplete without him here, but I know he's here in spirit. Aaron, we've made so many wonderful memories. I can only hope that there are many more memories to be made as we spend the rest of our lives together."

After Aaron and Beth each said their vows to one another, the priest said his part. A few moments later, Aaron and Beth were finally married. Cheers erupted from friends and family as the two of them shared a kiss.

A short while later, everyone arrived at David's house for the reception. Everyone had a great time at the reception. People were dancing, singing, laughing and just having a great time. Emily caught the bouquet when Beth threw it. And Sean caught the garter when Aaron threw it. When it was almost time for Aaron and Beth to leave for their honeymoon, they had a little announcement for their guests. And they wanted to announce it, in a very unique way.

Aaron picked up a microphone. "Can I have everyone's attention please," he asked. When all eyes were on him, he continued. "Thank you. There's something Beth and I would like to share with all of you. So if you would, please step outside to the back yard.

Curious to what Aaron and Beth wanted to share with them, everyone made their way to the back yard.

"Okay, why are we outside," asked Emily. "What's the big surprise?"

"You'll see in just a moment," said Aaron. "Okay, we're gonna need you all to look up."

Doing as they were told, everyone looked up. At first they saw nothing, but then a moment later, a plane flew over, with a banner attached to it. On that banner, in large letters, were the words, _"Baby Hotchner will arrive into this world in July of 2016."_

"You're pregnant," Penelope asked in amazement.

Aaron and Beth couldn't stop smiling. "Yes, I am," Beth proudly said.

Cheers and applause erupted from everyone. They were all very happy for the newlyweds.

"Now hold up a minute," said Derek as he was smiling. "That banner say July. And that's three months away. Are you telling us that you kept this a secret for six months?"

"Nothing gets passed you, Morgan," Aaron joked as laughter erupted from everyone.

"Am I getting a niece or a nephew," asked Sean.

"We're not sure, yet," said Beth. "We decided to wait until the baby is born to find out what it is."

After everyone had congratulated Aaron and Beth on their pregnancy, it was now time for the two of them to leave for their honeymoon. They decided to go on a two week long road trip across America.

They said their goodbyes and were on their way, until they were stopped by JJ. She was holding Michael in her arms. Will and Henry were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think you could make one last stop before you leave for your honeymoon," she asked the newly married couple. "It's really important."

"Yeah, of course," said Aaron. "We have plenty of time."

"Where are Will and Henry," asked Beth.

"They're waiting for us at our destination," said JJ. "Which by the way, Michael and I are gonna need a ride there. So… do you mind?"

"No, of course not," said Beth. "You have his car seat right?"

"Yep. It's inside the house, she said. "Just let me go get it and I'll be ready," she said.

A little while later, Aaron, Beth, JJ and Michael arrived at the cemetery. They found Will and Henry standing in front of Jack's grave, just waiting for them. There was a somewhat large object placed across from Jack's grave. There was a white sheet placed over it.

"What's this," asked Aaron.

"Aaron, when Henry got Jack's heart, he received so much money as gifts from so many people. He didn't know what to do with all of it," Will began. "but then a couple of months ago, he thought of a gift for you and Beth. It took a while for it to arrive here, but we hope you'll like it."

"Do you want to pull the sheet off it or do you want us to do it," asked Henry.

Aaron smiled at Henry. "Why don't you do it," he said.

Henry slowly pulled the sheet off the object, revealing a beautiful cement bench. On it, was an inscription that read, _"It's never easy when you lose someone you love, but take comfort in knowing that someday you'll see each other again. For death is not the end. It is merely just the next chapter in life."_

Aaron and Beth wiped away their tears as they read the inscription on the bench. "This is really beautiful. Thank you," said Aaron. "I know Jack would appreciate this."

"You're welcome," said the LaMontagne family.

"It must have cost a fortune," Beth guessed.

"It was two thousand dollars, but it was worth it," said Henry. "Here, you two should be the first to try it out," he motioned for Aaron and Beth to sit down on the bench.

Aaron and Beth sat down next to each other on the bench. Aaron draped an arm around Beth's shoulder as she rested her head onto his shoulder. Wanting to give the two of them some time alone, the LaMontagne's quietly got into their vehicle and drove away. Tears once again flooded the eyes of the newlyweds as they stared at Jack's tombstone. It was so quiet there in the cemetery, that the only thing that could be heard, was the beautiful chirping sound of birds.

* * *

 **End of chapter twenty nine. I'd love to know what you all thought. So please leave me some reviews. I'd really appreciate it! There's just one more chapter left of this story. I'll have it posted as soon as possible.**


	30. 25 Years Later

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll all enjoy the final chapter of this story. Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating this sooner. I haven't been home in the past few weeks and instead of updating this story, I chose to catch up on all the TV programs I missed in the recent weeks. But none the less, I managed to complete this final chapter and here it is…**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Henry's son, JJ in this chapter. All other characters in this story, belong to CBS/Criminal Minds.**

* * *

After Henry had told him the story of how his life was saved by his best friend, nearly twenty five years ago, JJ hopped down from the bench and stared at his father with wide eyes.

"Did you really go to Heaven, daddy," he asked. "What's it like?"

"Yes, I did," Henry smiled at his son. "And it's very beautiful there."

JJ looked down at the ground and then back at his father. There was somewhat of a worried look on his face. "Do you… do you think I'll go there, someday," he asked. "I mean because there's this girl in my class and she said that only people who go to church and read the bible, are allowed into Heaven," he explained. "And I've never been to church or read the bible."

"That's not true. Jack never went to church and he's up in Heaven right now," Henry reassured his son. "You see, it doesn't matter whether you go to church or not. Or whether you read the bible or not. What matters is how much of a good person you are. If you treat others with kindness and respect, there's a very good chance you'll get into Heaven."

JJ's eyes lit up with hope. "You really think I'll get there, someday," he asked.

"Absolutely," said Henry. "Now how about we get some lunch?"

JJ smiled. "Okay daddy," he said. "but first I need to do something," he walked up to Jack's tombstone, gingerly touched it with his fingertips and began speaking to it. "Hello Jack. My name is Jack Jareau LaMontagne. My daddy named me after you," he said. "I think it's really awesome to have the same first name as someone who saved my daddy's life when he was my age. And I just wanted to say thank you," he then turned to his father. "Do you think he heard me," he asked.

"Absolutely. He's always listening and he's always with us," said Henry.

JJ climbed back onto the bench as he allowed his father a few moments alone with Jack's tombstone. Henry knelt down at his best friends grave and placed the card into the box and the bouquet of yellow and white roses in front of the tombstone. Tears flooded his eyes as he touched the tombstone and whispered, "Happy birthday, Jack. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you."

As Henry and JJ walked through the cemetery on the way back to their vehicle, a little boy standing next to a tree, caught JJ's eye. The little boy looked to be about a few years older than JJ. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes and he was wearing a white suit. He smiled and waved at JJ. JJ couldn't help but smile and wave back. There was just something so peaceful about the little boy. A sense of joy and happiness rushed through JJ as he giggled.

"Who are you waving at," asked Henry.

JJ looked up at his father. "Don't you see him? There's a little boy standing next to that tree. See's he's right…" When JJ turned his attention back to the tree, the little boy was gone. "That's weird. He was standing right there, a second ago," he pointed at the tree.

Henry smiled as he lifted his son into his arms. "That's alright, buddy," he said. "Whoever he was, he probably just had someplace else to be."

"He seemed really friendly and happy," said JJ.

"Maybe you'll see him again someday and become friends," suggested Henry.

As Henry carried his son to the car, the little boy in the white suit, once again appeared next to the tree, smiling as he watched Henry and JJ. This just wasn't some ordinary boy. It was none other than the spirit of Jack Hotchner. Every now and then, Jack would find a way out of Heaven and take a trip down to Earth, just to check up on his loved ones. It always made him happy, seeing his family and friends, enjoying their lives. Sure, he missed them, just like they missed him, but as long as they were happy and not sad, that's all that mattered to him. He knew that someday whether it be sooner or later, he'd be seeing each one of them, again.

"I see that you've made another trip here," said a voice.

Jack turned and smiled as he saw an older man. The man was tall with hazel eyes and black hair, but there were some parts of his hair that were gray. There was an ivory complexion to the man.

"Hi, dad," said Jack.

Aaron smiled back at Jack. "Checking up on Henry and his little boy, JJ," he asked.

Just a few weeks after the birth of Jack Jareau LaMontagne, Aaron passed away peacefully in his sleep, at the age of sixty seven. He was very honored to have been able to meet the child who shares the same first name as his son.

"Yeah," said Jack. "I'm just so glad that they're both really happy."

"Me too, buddy. Me too," said Aaron. "You ready to go back up to Heaven," he extended his hand for Jack.

Jack continued to smile as he took his father's hand. "Yep," he said. "Isn't it weird how JJ looks just like Henry when Henry was that age," he asked as he and Aaron made their way back up to Heaven. "It's almost as if Henry figured out time travel and went back to 2015 and brought his seven year old self into the future."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh at his son's comment. "Well, we all know that didn't happen," he said. The laughter died down a bit. "but yeah, it is somewhat weird. Then again, it is very common for some children to look like the younger versions of one of their parents," he explained.

"It's weird, but also really neat," Jack admitted. "The world could always use another person just like Henry. And Jack Jareau LaMontagne is definitely that person."

* * *

 ** _"In three words, I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on." ~Robert Frost_**

* * *

 **The end. I just want to say thank you to all those of you who took time to read and review this story. I really appreciate all the great reviews. And I'm so glad you loved the story. This story meant a lot to me and I really enjoyed writing it. So one last time, could you all please leave me some reviews for this final chapter? I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! Oh and just a friendly reminder here, there is a one shot connected to this story. I'll have that posted as soon as possible. I really hope you'll all stay for that too.**


End file.
